


Мы с тобой просто тени

by igarashiriku



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, High School, Japan, Killing, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rape, Rough Sex, Smoking, Songfic, Suicide, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: Голова короля увенчана терновым венцом с плотью и кровью униженных и оскорбленных, а его глаза, чьи радужки обычно переливались оттенками зелени альпийских лугов, сверкают в темноте. Он кривит губы, обнажая острый клык, способный, наверное, оставить глубокую рану на сонной артерии. Король не был убийцей, но в воображении Саихары, он был именно таким, одним лишь взглядом способным содрать кожу с костей.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Утро, приукрашенное хрустом костей и плевками крови, наконец заканчивается, одаривая душу Амами легким наслаждением и вызывая привычную ухмылку. Он закусывает губу, предварительно увлажнив ее легким касанием языка. Им снова восхищаются или его боятся? Он – вершина пищевой цепочки, вершитель судеб, палач современных реалий с глазами цвета ярких альпийских лугов. Он – Король, а с его невидимой короны стекает черная кровь, окрашивая светло-зеленые, слегка растрепанные волосы в темный цвет. Его слюна полна яда, и он каждый раз сглатывает сгенерированную самим собой прозрачную жидкость, насыщая свой организм этим оружием массового поражения.

Имя человека, которого он чуть не отправил в мир иной пару секунд назад? Рантаро уже не помнит и зажимает между высохших губ сигарету, проводя языком по горькому фильтру.

_Не помнит? Быть может, даже не знает?_

Он хрустит пальцами, опирается о холодную бетонную стену, скользит взглядом по уже запачканному полу. От дешевой сигареты тошнит, но он курит, выдыхая идеально ровные кольца дыма.

Часть школы, где сейчас проводит время Король, на данный момент не используется, поэтому старшеклассники зачастую приходят сюда во время перерывов между уроками. Идеальное королевство с закрытыми на ключ кабинетами, некогда служившими классными комнатами, где проходили занятия. Идеальное королевство, где стены украшены картинами из еще свежей крови противящихся воле Короля. За одной из тяжелых деревянных дверей скрыт архив. Там все еще можно найти фотографии бывших учеников этой школы – нынешних убийц, жриц любви, искусителей и искушенных.  
Это королевство гниет заживо, как и его Король, оставляющий ожог от тлеющей сигареты на своей светлой коже. Его глаза тускнеют, а сознание медленно возвращается. Он слышит стук каблуков, даже не поднимая голову в сторону источника звука.

Самопровозглашенная Королева быстрым шагом сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние. Ее синие волосы спадают на плечи, и, возможно, кому-то это покажется красивым – сочетание ярких прядей и белоснежной одежды. Цумуги встает напротив, скрещивает руки в выжидающем жесте. Испепеляющий взгляд девушки направлен вниз, на невидимую корону. Рантаро смотрит на нее снизу вверх, однако даже сейчас заметна эта разница между ними. Корона Широганэ также невидима для глаз окружающих, но она скорее похожа на сплетение засушенных цветов. Амами строит свою империю, проходя свой путь в гордом одиночестве, выгрызая себе дорогу своими острыми клыками. Цумуги же паразит, в какой-то степени лишенный жизни, существующий лишь за счет своего мощного Хранителя. Король редко проявляет милосердие, но она чем-то его всегда заслуживает.

— Амами-кун, — она не выдерживает. Снова. Она не умеет молчать, поэтому она раздражает. — Я везде искала тебя.

Искать везде и прийти в обитель Короля в самую последнюю очередь? Осознание заставляет Рантаро вновь искривить губы в жалком подобии улыбки. От легкого кивка головой светло-зеленые волосы, не так давно аккуратно уложенные, картинно разлетаются в разные стороны, и он улыбается, на этот раз по-настоящему. Амами бросает окурок куда-то вдаль, смотря сквозь стоящую напротив одноклассницу.

— Для меня большая честь быть найденным тобой, Широганэ-сан, — он делает акцент на ее фамилии, выделяя ее, будто это может заставить девушку почувствовать себя особенной.

Он поднимается, приобнимает ее за плечи, оставляя на белоснежной ткани следы пыли и крови. Король помечает ее с усмешкой на губах. Он смотрит на невидимую корону. Сколько же цветов Широганэ срывает ежедневно, чтобы подражать ему? Рантаро стягивает с себя верхнюю одежду, заботливо укрывая ей плечи Цумуги. Самопровозглашенная Королева улыбается, даже краснеет, чего Амами уже не замечает, потому что его взгляд прикован к стоящему в темном коридоре человеку. Стоящему позади них, по всем правилам пищевой цепочки этого учебного заведения. Многие испытывают ужас, когда такой человек как Рантаро Амами, не сводя глаз прожигает их взглядом. Многие, но уж точно не он, что дрожащими руками поправляет головной убор и прячет такую же мерзкую ухмылку.  
Он видит ее насквозь, эту жалкую копию, и мечтает свергнуть ее, а напоследок разрезать ее рот от уха до уха, чтобы фальшивая улыбка казалась хоть немного искренней. Даже после этого он все равно будет далек от Короля. Юноша плюет на руку, давясь хриплым смешком. Он смотрит вслед уходящему Королю, прокручивая в памяти этот момент, будто он был зажеванной кинолентой. Альпийская зелень Короля впервые встретилась с его ореховым безумием, одаривая искренней надеждой на последующие встречи.  
Его ноги подкашиваются. Он удивлен, что все еще стоит, что еще не рухнул на этот пыльный и местами прогнивший пол.

— Мы тебя везде ищем! Саихара-кун, почему ты вообще пошел сюда? — в голосе подруги слышится явное недовольство, и он медленно поворачивается, безмятежно улыбаясь.

Король – единственный, чьи слова вызывают дрожь и учащенное сердцебиение. Единственный, кто заставляет просыпаться в холодном поту, потому что гребаное больное сознание рисует слишком явные картинки. Ложное ощущение чужих рук на собственной шее для Шуичи самое прекрасное чувство. Если бы у него было хоть что-то, то он непременно отдал бы эту вещь за минуту сладостных и желанных ощущений горячих ладоней Амами, скользящих по адамову яблоку, впивающихся ногтями в бледную кожу, оставляя красные ссадины.

Уже в классном кабинете Шуичи замечает, что обстановка как-то накаляется. Воздух кажется ему отравленным. Кажется, лишь один вдох способен лишить его жизни и избавить от немногочисленных, но все же отравляющих тщетное существование проблем. Но он будто не в состоянии его сделать. Будто что-то руководит его разумом, и он кусает губы. Тонкая и нежная пленка кожи, покрывшая свежие раны некоторое время назад вновь лопается, отдавая сладостной болью, от чего его лицо приобретает нездоровое выражение.  
Он слышит, как друзья, идущие позади него, смеются в унисон над какой-то глупой шуткой. Он садится позади Короля, который даже не замечает его. Просто потому что не должен. Не обязан. Не хочет.

Он выламывает пальцы до хруста, пока Широганэ что-то увлеченно рассказывает, прикрыв глаза. Румянец на щеках выдает волнение, и Рантаро ядовито ухмыляется, прикусывая язык. Наверное, для нее это важно, раз она делится этим с ним. Наверное, ему не стоит так явно демонстрировать свое истинное отношение? В конце концов, Цумуги думает, что они друзья.  
У Рантаро Амами нет настоящих друзей и никогда не будет из-за его взглядов на жизнь. Он идет дорогой королей, не доверяя никому, не обращая внимания ни на чьи желания и мечты.  
Парень закидывает руки за голову, сжимая ладони в замок. Он смотрит на Цумуги каким-то пустым и туповатым взглядом.

Цумуги Широганэ не Королева. Она очередная пешка на игровом поле. В своем воображение он хватает ее за шею, перемещая на клетку дальше от себя, в сторону противника. Он закрывает себя ею, уверенный в том, что она останется стоять на месте. Привязанность к человеку плохо заканчивается, вроде бы так говорят?  
Он перемещает фигуры на игровом поле, смеется и тоже кусает губы до крови, ощущая ее привлекательный аромат. У него на голове терновый венец эволюции, и он улыбается, буквально сияет.

В действительности Амами ощущает лишь чей-то заинтересованный взгляд. У него в спине черные дыры из-за Шуичи Саихары, а он даже не догадывается об этом.

Когда он взойдет на трон, рядом с ним не будет Широганэ. Рядом будет кто-то другой, и Рантаро чувствует это, мысленно ликуя. А пока он хватает синеволосую девушку за руки и смотрит на нее сияющими глазами. В мире существуют лишь они, пусть и на пару секунд. Он держит ее руки нежно, не сдавливая их, как в случае с кем-то другим. Совсем скоро Королева падет ниц.

— Широганэ-сан, — он произносит это как-то торжественно. Его голос звучит уверенно, и он улыбается без привычного оскала. — Тебе следовало бы замолчать в самом начале.

Он отпускает руки Цумуги, снова одаривая ее улыбкой. Рантаро возвращается на свое место. Он даже не смотрит на девушку. Эти слова... Разве ее может обидеть подобное отношение? Он – единственная вершина, точка невозврата. Подобному человеку все сходит с рук.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> включите joji — yeah right

Холодные прикосновения к горячей коже вызывают дрожь, сравнимую лишь с шагами по раскаленному песку. Ощущение скользящих пальцев по поверхности тела вызывает тихие вздохи. Постоянное присутствие определенного человека вызывает привыкание. Убивает вовсе не курение, потому что привычка в виде человека гораздо опаснее. Такая привычка медленно, но верно убьет тебя твоими же руками, оставляя свои чистыми и непорочными.

Безумие, творившееся между ними, мог заметить каждый, кто проявил бы хоть каплю внимания. Ах, этот пожирающий взгляд Короля, раздевающий его, бьющегося в конвульсиях от чрезмерного внимания Шуичи Саихару, до хрупких костей, не оставляя на них ни кусочка плоти. Он – хищник, он – повелитель с терновым венцом на голове. У него в глазах вселенская тоска и печаль, но он манит к себе пальцем, пряча выедающую нутро моральную боль.

Шуичи называет Цумуги фальшивой, однако Король Фальши сидит перед ним, вновь скалясь вместо улыбки. Саихара приближается медленно, будто знает себе цену, будто показывает свое превосходство над Широганэ. В блестящих ореховых глазах – щенячья преданность, в уголке рта – выступающая от перевозбуждения слюна. Король хлопает по колену, кривясь от мучительного ожидания и кусая губы. Он касается приблизившегося юноши, хватая его за запястье.  
Руки Рантаро Амами всегда холодные, так что Шуичи морщится, когда ладонь накрывает его хрупкое бледное запястье. Шуичи морщится, когда язык Короля касается уголка его рта. Легкими движениями Король слизывает слюну с кожи своей жертвы, ухмыляется, скользнув языком чуть выше, цепляясь за дрожащие алые губы. Шуичи Саихара – блядское сырье для синтеза яда, Запретный Плод. Однажды вкусив его, Король рискует навсегда потерять контроль над собой и стать безумцем наподобие этого Плода в человеческом обличии.  
Амами накрывает его губы своими, целует требовательно и настойчиво, изредка прокусывая тонкую кожицу на недавно затянувшихся ранках Саихары. Король непременно ранит его еще около тысячи раз, а потом оторвет коросту, оставляя на теле Запретного Плода уродливые шрамы.

Потому что Запретный Плод может принадлежать только Королю. Потому что лучше держать единственное оружие для собственного уничтожения рядом с собой, чтобы никто другой не догадался. Будто другие люди настолько глупы, что не заметят происходящего.  
И он впивается в его губы сильнее, будто высасывая из него жизненные соки, создавая в собственном теле резервы сырья для генерации ядовитой слюны. У Шуичи кружится голова от нахлынувших чувств, и он всхлипывает, обнимая Короля за шею, позволяя себе минутную дерзость. Он сильно жмурится, так что на прекрасных печальных глазах выступают слезы, которым по чистоте уступают все водоемы мира. Рантаро слизывает соленую жидкость с бледной щеки. Его язык, к великому удивлению, не раздвоенный, как у ядовитой змеи, горячий, и он оставляет следы токсичной слюны на нежной коже. А потом вглядывается в его милое личико, будто в ожидании гребаной химической реакции, которая разъест к чертовой матери эту по-детски пухлую щеку, оставляя в ней лишь дыру на память о прекрасной ночи с Королем.  
Но у Запретного Плода иммунитет на яд, потому что внутри он такой же, и слезы его, стекающие тоненькими ручейками по щекам на шею, тоже токсичны. Амами вглядывается в личико напротив. «Ну да, ну да» — читается в этом взгляде, почему-то не прожигающим насквозь своим адским пламенем, а, наоборот, согревающим. Саихара всхлипывает, сильнее обхватывая руками его шею. Побитая собачонка, не иначе. Побитая собачонка, все еще ластящаяся к рукам хозяина. Рантаро кривит губы в паршивой самодовольной улыбке.

Саихара просыпается в холодному поту, чувствуя, как ему не хватает воздуха. Он широко открывает глаза, потому что головокружение никуда не делось, потому что он даже не может понять, где он находится. Постепенно комната принимает четкие очертания, и Шуичи с удивлением обнаруживает, что это его комната. В узких черных брюках тесно, и он вспоминает, что даже не переоделся вчера, валился от усталости, хотя по сути ничего изнуряющего за этот день он и не делал. Как и всегда впрочем. Ну марафоны по самоудовлетворению не учитываются. Это другое, интимное, делающее его уязвимым действие, важный акт в его театре одного актера. Можно, конечно, еще долго рассуждать о дрочке, оставив героя сей прекрасной сцены без внимания, но даже обсуждение такой злободневной темы должны подойти к концу, верно?

Шуичи открывает окно, вдыхая свежий воздух, если такой еще имеется в постиндустриальной Японии, конечно. Он скидывает с себя вчерашнюю одежду и идет в душ, даже не взглянув на время. Юноша всегда просыпается примерно в пять утра. Странная привычка, от которой не так-то просто избавиться, зачастую играет ему на руку.  
Теплые струи воды, нежно массирующие не менее нежную кожу, расслабляют Саихару так же сильно, как и прикосновения к одной из самых уязвимых частей тела. Он тихо стонет, моментально кусая запястье, дабы подавить эту чудесную музыку, которую вряд ли поймет его семья. Почему-то Шуичи все еще боится вызвать их негодование. Почему-то боится предстать перед ними таким, каким он является – грязным, мерзким, гниющим заживо. Кажется, именно эти слова выкрикнула Каэдэ ему в спину, будто метнув сотню острых и тонких ножей. Шуичи боится – такое поведение свойственно низшим ступеням пищевой цепочки. Шуичи боится, поэтому коллекция фотографий Рантаро Амами хранится в ящике письменного стола, время от времени пополняясь новыми интересными кадрами. Шуичи испытывает этот животный страх и, наконец, кончает, все же прокусив руку до крови. Самоудовлетворение, совмещенное с раздумьями о повседневных делах или же с самобичеванием, уже давно стало привычным делом, своеобразным ритуалом «передерни на удачу».

Расслабленное тело Шуичи покидает ванную комнату, а его блаженное сознание парит где-то далеко отсюда. Он одевается, медленно возвращается в постель, укрываясь теплым одеялом. После душа он чувствует холод, вызванный легким ветерком, что проник в обитель разврата сквозь открытое окно. Саихара думает о своем странном сне, рисуя глазами восьмерки на потолке. Жизнь у него скучная, но он не жалуется. Есть семья, есть друзья, даже объект обожания есть. Правда остальные косо смотрят. Правда родные и близкие терпеть его не могут. Правда друзьям он скоро надоест, как и выходки его ебанутые. Правда объект обожания скорее разобьет ему голову об обхарканную стену школьного туалета, чем прижмет к себе, поглаживая по темным и мягким волосам. Обычная жизнь обычного школьника, который зачем-то носит в школу нож и ходит по странным местам.

Он стоит, согнувшись над подоконником и оперевшись о него руками. Острые локти торчат в разные стороны, а Рантаро Амами просто торчит. Темные и влажные волосы Саихары прилипают к его лицу. Он не убирает их, несмотря на то, что они мешают. Он слышит скрип двери, тихие шаги мамы. Он буквально чувствует ее улыбку, когда ее взгляд скользит по его спине. Его мама – что-то воздушное, возвышенное, нежное. Что-то чистое и светлое, что девять месяцев носило под сердцем больного ублюдка. Какая ирония.  
Женщина осторожно гладит сына по плечу, и он улыбается. Будто каждая частичка его тела улыбается. Он поворачивает голову и видит бледные колени матери, едва прикрытые светлыми шелковыми брюками пижамы. О, как же ему хочется уткнуться в эти колени и рыдать, рыдать, срывая голос. Хочется чувствовать как рвутся голосовые связки, как из глотки вытекает кровь на ее бледные колени, на ее белую одежду. Но он только улыбается, качает головой и дрожит от холода. Мама замечает это и толкает его в сторону, подальше от окна. Она молча закрывает его, гладит сына по щеке, с некой опаской оглядывая его комнату. Подозрения, дурные предчувствия, кошмары – она тоже проходит через ад, Шуичи. Она тоже страдает, Шуичи. Даже в своем отчаянии ты не уникален. Ты – обычная серая масса, элемент пищевой цепочки.

— Ничтожество, — шипит Амами, а его прекрасные зеленые глаза сужаются. Он плюет на гнилой пол, еще больше напоминая блядскую змею.

Да, ничтожество, так избавь же мир от подобного, Амами. Какая ирония: Рантаро Амами слишком слаб, чтобы совершить убийство. Рантаро Амами никогда не добивает, потому что он не падальщик. Потому что главное красиво уничтожить почти до самого конца. Добродетель, выраженная в псевдорегенерации нервной системы псевдооппонента.  
Рантаро Амами тоже не спит в пять утра, да и дома он редко ночует. Он гуляет по ночным улицам, ищет идеальных жертв для себя, укрывая сутулые плечи темной теплой курткой.

Он проходит под окнами Шуичи, когда он так красиво стоит, дрожа от холода. Он спотыкается обо что-то и негромко ругается, когда госпожа Саихара закрывает окно в спальне сына, мельком оглядывая обстановку на улице. Она видит молодого человека, и ее лицо на какую-то долю секунды изображает сочувствующую улыбку. Заблудшая душа под их окнами.  
На деле женщина испытывает лишь отвращение, умело пряча его под маской. Какой-то торчок, заметно перебравший, спотыкается под их окнами. Не приведи Господь, еще упадет и уснет здесь. Стыд и позор. Интересно, что сказала бы эта женщина, узнав истинное лицо своего единственного и горячо любимого сына?


	3. Chapter 3

Во время большой перемены Шуичи вместо обеда вновь приходит в это странное место – Королевство Амами с прогнившим пыльным полом, спертым воздухом, стенами, окрашенными кровью. Шуичи болезненно улыбается, садится на пол, сверкая глазами в этом полумраке, оглядывая пыльные останки штор. Странно, что Рантаро здесь еще нет.  
И Шуичи улетает куда-то далеко, кусает губы из-за игры воображения. Запекшаяся кровь на губах ощущается слишком сладко, так что он дышит тяжелее, поправляя упавшую на глаза челку. Он сидит так, даже не подозревая, что Король уже давно здесь и просто стоит чуть поодаль, наблюдая за ним с кривой усмешкой.

У Амами повышенный интерес к Саихаре, потому что тот ведет себя слишком развязано, слишком часто приходит в это место и сидит здесь долго-долго, опаздывая на урок. Его глаза орехового цвета пусты, сознание давно летает где-то под потолком. Его бледные руки подрагивают, что свидетельствует о перевозбуждении. Амами ухмыляется, как всегда, криво и противно, обнажая острый словно лезвие клык. Он не двигается, выглядывая из своего укромного местечка и любуясь Саихарой, словно произведением искусства, такого странно, низкосортного. Но искусство «на любителя» тоже имеет право на существование, не так ли?

Особенно, когда любитель находится в нескольких метрах, разряжая нависающую над ними тишину своими томными влажными вздохами.

Саихара наконец замечает его присутствие, реагируя на это легкой ухмылкой. Он пытается повторить знаменитый оскал Короля, что у него не получается. Нет, не так. Получается, но совсем не так. Нет в этом оскале решительности и величественности. Есть только желание, похоть, излучаемые его худым и бледным телом. Похоть и желание, отражающиеся в его ореховых глазах. Он смахивает слюну тыльной стороной ладони и поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядами с Рантаро.

— И что же ты здесь делаешь? — Амами проходит мимо, пол под его ногами противно скрипит, сильнее воздействуя на возбужденное сознание Саихары. — Тебе нравится здесь находиться?

Он снова улыбается, в этот раз не скалясь, в этот раз создавая иллюзию дружелюбной улыбки. Его яркие глаза недобро сверкают в темноте, выдавая истинные намерения. Внутри у него что-то разбивается на тысячи осколков, заставляя вновь кусать сухие губы. Тонкие осколки поражают органы, вызывая внутреннее кровотечение. Они прорезают кожу насквозь, выходя из его тела, прорывая одежду и окрашивая ее благородным красным цветом – цветом королей. Амами выдыхает, буквально ощущая в воздухе аромат крови. Перед глазами пелена – гнева, безумия, страсти.  
Комплексные чувства как комплексные соединения, правда Рантаро хорош только в химии. И явно не в той, что преподают в этой школе.  
Он хрустит пальцами, желая их выломать, чтобы не причинить вреда сидящему напротив юноше. Резкое желание помиловать, отпустить, искупить свои грехи.

Резкое желание пропадает, когда Саихара пытается встать. Он хочет уйти. Хочет спастись. Избежать. Выйти из схватки с наименьшими потерями. Он вздыхает, окидывая взглядом одноклассника, глаза которого темнеют с каждой секундой.  
А в следующее мгновение Шуичи находит себя прижатым к холодной и грязной стене. Его одежда трещит по швам, потому что Рантаро тянет его на себя, а потом резко толкает в сторону стены. Шуичи ударяется затылком, кривясь от боли, смешанной с удовольствием. Он хрипит, потому что не в состоянии произнести ни слова, уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются, что сводит с ума Амами.

Улыбается... Почему он улыбается рядом с таким как Рантаро? Почему этот щенок еще не потерял способность перевозбужденно кривить губы?

Амами бьет его по лицу пару раз, оставляя красные следы на бледных щеках, его руки дрожат, кажется, им овладевает какой-то нелепый испуг. Будто те острые предметы снова вернулись, и Шуичи их видит. Поэтому и улыбается так сладко, наблюдая за страданиями своего мучителя. Рантаро сплевывает густую слюну на пол, кусает влажную губу до крови. Он проводит языком по свежей ране, и его кончик кажется глянцевым из-за паршивого освещения.  
Саихара сгорает от желания прикоснуться к этому глянцу кончиками пальцев. Сгорает от желания обмакнуть их в алую кровь одноклассника. Сгорает от желания попробовать ее на вкус, словно вампир, знающий себе цену, словно гуль-гурман из популярной манги.  
Кепка Шуичи валяется на полу, и Амами пинает ее носком тяжелого ботинка. Еще раз ударяет Саихару по лицу: повторение – мать учения. Рантаро потирает руки, вновь толкает юношу, чья спина радостно встречает грязную стену.

— Ты не отделаешься так просто в следующий раз, — он тяжело дышит, ищет зажигалку в кармане школьных брюк. — Ну, что стоишь? Беги отсюда.

Его лицо на секунду освещает огонек зажигалки, и он быстро прикуривает сигарету, зажимая ее между губ. Он выглядит расслабленным: глаза прикрыты, лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, а кровь из ранки на губах окрашивает сигарету в свой благородный цвет.  
Шуичи кивает, поднимает свою кепку и, отряхнув ее, уходит, постоянно оглядываясь. Он кашляет, чтобы заглушить истерический смешок, застрявший в глотке. Пол под ногами Шуичи противно скрипит, примерно так же противно ядовитый смех раздирает его горло. Слезы выступают на прекрасных глазах, стекают по красным от ударов щекам, по будущим синякам, что так эстетично будут выглядеть на его бледной коже. Он – воплощение эстетики для больных ублюдков вроде Амами, до конца не осознающих масштаба своих проблем.

Саихара заходит в туалет и умывается ледяной водой. Он смотрит на свое отражение и вновь ухмыляется, прижимаясь лбом к зеркалу. Этот нездоровый смех все же вырывается наружу, и он дает ему волю, смеется громко, будто бы наигранно. Но его чувства не игра – просто не каждому дано испытывать их таким образом.

Шуичи жалеет, что не взял с собой нож. Хотя вряд ли он смог бы им воспользоваться. Скорее Амами вставил бы его между ребер Саихары, оставляя аккуратный порез, аккуратную дыру в теле, аккуратные пятна крови на рубашке. У Короля была бы довольная улыбка на лице, возможно, он даже рассмеялся бы, чуть покачивая головой, от чего терновый венец чуть сполз бы в левую сторону, окрашивая в кровавый цвет еще несколько светло-зеленых прядей.

Воображение Саихары рисует сомнительные картины, где Амами является убийцей, быть может, даже серийным. Насильником. Садистом. Сомнительные картины, где Амами оставляет ножом на его хрупком теле тонкие и аккуратные полосы, возвращаясь к ним снова и снова, наконец, прорезая кожу. Сомнительные картины, где Амами растягивает края ран, вводит туда пальцы, купая их в крови Шуичи, а потом слизывает его кровь и приближается к его губам. Сомнительные картины, где Амами толкается окровавленным языком вглубь рта Саихары, заставляя его пробовать собственную кровь на вкус.

Шуичи тяжело вздыхает, сплевывает вязкую слюну в раковину и смывает ее, выпустив тонкую струйку воды. Этот звук успокаивает его, пылающие щеки приобретают привычный оттенок. Он чувствует, как его трясет от перевозбуждения. Все звуки приглушены, поэтому Саихара не замечает, как открывается дверь и внутрь входит Кайто.

— Йо, ты долго тут еще будешь прохлаждаться? — он поправляет свои фиолетовые волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. — Выглядишь не очень.

Момота, конечно, еще не замечает следы от «побоев», да-да, именно от «побоев». Потому что Шуичи еще легко отделался. Потому что другие еле уносили ноги из его проклятого Королевства, оставляя на полу и стенах метки крови. Таким образом они становятся частью великой истории о Короле с терновым венцом из плоти и крови вместо короны.  
Когда Кайто все же замечает кровь и уже успевшие проявиться синяки, Шуичи нервно смеется. Уверяет его, что ничего особенного не произошло. Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Они возвращаются в класс. Шуичи замечает, что вещей Рантаро нигде нет. Очевидно, у него снова какие-то неотложные дела.

Сегодня Саихара возвращается домой поздно. Идет дождь, его одежда и волосы, уже давно вымокшие, прилипают к телу. Он дрожит от холода, пытается идти быстрее, вдыхая этот сырой воздух, почему-то наслаждаясь этим. Он идет возле проезжей части, опустив голову. Шуичи пытается согреться, пряча руки в мокрые рукава пиджака. Идет дождь – мягко сказано. Это блядский ливень, способный смыть всю гниль души прохожего, оставляя его чистым и непорочным. Это блядская утопия, и Саихара прекрасно понимает, что пропащие души этого города уже ничто и никто не спасет. Даже Король.

Рядом с ним тормозит автомобиль, и Шуичи оборачивается, прищуриваясь из-за яркого света фар. Стекло опускается. Саихара неуверенно заглядывает внутрь.

— Садись.

Его голос слегка хрипит, и Саихару это настораживает. В памяти быстро всплывают события сегодняшнего дня, и он кусает губы. С чего вдруг такое проявление заботы?  
Шуичи неуверенно приближается, с каждым шагом все замедляя движение. Водитель нервно постукивает пальцами по рулю, напряженно вглядываясь вдаль. Кажется еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется, не оставляя Шуичи ни единого шанса на выживание. Потому что в нем скрыта мощь, способная весь этот город стереть с лица земли. Водитель закипает. Пункт «довести до состояния кипения» выполнен, остается «довести до состояния готовности». Перед употреблением обязательно спросите себя: готовы ли Вы расстаться со своей жизнью, вкусив это «блюдо»?

— Я не буду ждать тебя вечно.

Да и рядом вечно он не будет. На помощь вечно приходить не будет. Вечность – что-то для романтиков, краснеющих от одного взгляда их объекта симпатии. Для Шуичи такого понятия не существует, потому что краснеет он лишь от собственных мыслей, чувствуя тесноту в брюках и слыша ухмылку позади себя. Как будто он умеет читать мысли.

А ты еще сомневаешься, Саихара-кун? Думаешь, он не прочитал тебя?

Шуичи садится на переднее сидение, и Рантаро криво улыбается. Они едут в тишине, которую нарушает лишь мелодичное постукивание дождя. Саихара рисует пальцами на запотевшем стекле, а хочет рисовать ими же узоры на теле Амами каждое утро. Всем этим глупым желаниям давно пора разбиться о суровую реальность.

— Сними пиджак и рубашку. На заднем сидении есть плед, — Рантаро даже не смотрит в его сторону, полностью сконцентрировавшись на дороге.

Саихара молча раздевается, укрывается пледом, закинув мокрую одежду на заднее сидение. Он снова смотрит в окно, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проносятся огни его родного города. Почему-то становится невыносимо грустно от давящих воспоминаний. Шуичи прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, по которому снаружи стекают капли дождя.  
Приехав к месту назначения, они молча выходят из машины. Шуичи сильнее кутается в плед, Рантаро несет его мокрые рубашку и пиджак. В доме Амами тихо и пусто, очевидно, его семья отсутствует. Рантаро указывает в сторону ванной комнаты, и Саихара молча идет туда. Он раздевается полностью и встает под горячий душ, жмурясь от приятных ощущений. Струи воды стекают по его телу, заставляя тяжело вздыхать.  
Дверь в комнату открывается. Рантаро Амами оставляет в комнате полотенце и одежду для Шуичи, окидывает его холодным взглядом, где-то в глубине души находя эстетичным повреждения на его бледной коже. Он замечает и старые шрамы на руках, виновато улыбается, вспоминая о подобных на своей левой руке. Правда у Рантаро они свежие, еще толком не успевшие потерять яркий красный цвет. Король хочет уйти, оставив Молодую Королеву на вершине пищевой цепочки. Рантаро еще раз окидывает его взглядом, а Шуичи не смеет даже дышать. Телефон Амами громко вибрирует где-то за дверью, и он наконец выходит. Легонько проведя пальцем по экрану, парень сбрасывает звонок Каэдэ. Она уже взрослая девочка. Должна понимать, что такое развлечение на одну ночь. Амами идет на кухню и закуривает очередную сигарету, сидя на обеденном столе в полной темноте.

Шуичи вытирает свое тело, морщась от боли, когда полотенце касается ссадин и гематом. Он взъерошивает свои темные волосы и, привычно прикусив нижнюю губу, натягивает одежду Короля на свое тело. Саихара подворачивает джинсы, заправляет полосатый свитер, оглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. Он идет на кухню, где все еще сидит Рантаро. Шуичи наблюдает за ним, улыбается, видя как Король расслаблен, как его волосы цвета зеленого чая беспорядочно свисают в разные стороны, сильнее завиваясь от сырости.

Амами кожей чувствует его присутствие и ухмыляется. Может быть, когда на Суде будут перечислять его грехи, эта небольшая деталь сыграет свою роль. Сейчас же он получает удовольствие лишь от того факта, что может играть с этим юношей сколько угодно. Низшая ступень эволюции вытерпит абсолютно все, примет любое проявление чувств. Нож меж ребер – я люблю тебя, Шуичи. Затянутая веревка на худой шее – ты самое лучшее, что случалось со мной, Шуичи. Пережатые запястья – не отводи взгляд, Шуичи. Хруст костей – это все твоя вина, Шуичи. Тонкая полоса на щеке – прости меня, Шуичи. Пожар в доме – тебе некуда идти, Шуичи. Мертвое тело твоей матери – не бросай меня, Шуичи. Мы с тобой просто тени, так почему же ты боишься, Шуичи?

Комната плывет перед глазами Рантаро, он зажимает рот рукой, чтобы сдержать этот приступ смеха. Он благодарит темноту за то, что Саихара не видит выражение его лица.

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

Будто и не было этой минутной слабости, голос Короля вновь звучит бесстрастно и спокойно, от чего Шуичи вздрагивает. Слишком холодный. Слишком далекий. Слишком идеальный.

Почему-то берет его руку в свою и тащит к выходу. Рантаро Амами пытается искупить грехи, не иначе. Он не отпускает его руку всю дорогу, впервые за долгое время ощущая спокойствие столь продолжительно. Шуичи действует лучше любых наркотиков, употребляйте три раза в день до приема пищи, медленно уничтожайте его как личность, заставляя признать Вас как единственно важного для него человека. У Саихары на коленях пакет с его мокрой одеждой. Он старается не задевать его, чтобы не нарушить тишину. Юноша снова смотрит в окно, постиндустриальная Япония проносится перед ним, правда уклад жизни в ней все еще феодальный, сидящий рядом Король тому живое подтверждение.

Они останавливаются у дома Саихары. Рантаро отпускает его руку, и Шуичи, бросив что-то нелепое на прощание, выходит из автомобиля. Он быстрым шагом идет к двери, а Амами куда-то уезжает, явно не домой. Дома лишь пустота, которая способна раздавить сильнее, чем сам Рантаро.  
Госпожа Саихара крайне озадачена, а Шуичи лежит в своей комнате, закрыв дверь на замок. В зеркале напротив отражается этот бледный юноша, одетый лишь в свитер одноклассника. Его ноги согнуты в коленях, а на лице отражается полное удовлетворение. Сначала избиение, а потом такая забота.

Амами паркуется у какого-то сомнительного заведения. Он быстро заходит, кивает кому-то в знак приветствия, ища глазами в толпе ту самую девушку. Парень стремительно приближается, наконец, достигнув цели, он обнимает ее за талию, прижимая к себе.

— Прости, что так долго. Я был занят, — в его голосе нет ни одной нотки раскаяния.

Пока она трется своими бедрами, он думает о Запретном Плоде. Собственное поведение настораживает Амами, однако теплые ладони светловолосой девушки, скользящие по его телу не дают сосредоточиться. Рантаро садится на грязный диванчик, указывает ей на пол. Пока она расстегивает его ремень, он думает о мальчике с глазами орехового цвета как о своей новой идеальной жертве. Правда поток этих мыслей заканчивается, когда он чувствует горячее прикосновение к обнаженной плоти. Все-таки Акамацу умеет доставлять удовольствие. Быть может, она не так уж и бесполезна.


	4. Chapter 4

Шуичи тихо заходит в класс, махнув рукой в знак приветствия Маки и Кайто. Его друзья что-то обсуждают, улыбаясь ему. Саихара оставляет вещи на столе, зачем-то потирает руки, намереваясь подойти к ним, однако его путь преграждает Цумуги. Самопровозглашенная Королева небрежно хватает его за запястье и тянет к выходу из кабинета. Шуичи послушно следует за ней, спиной чувствуя удивленные взгляды друзей.

Где-то в уединенном коридорчике Рантаро Амами наслаждается обществом Каэдэ. Она что-то увлеченно рассказывает, размахивая руками. Ее светлые волосы красиво спадают на плечи легкими волнами. Парень привычно сидит на полу, держа губами сигарету. У Акамацу аллергия на табачный дым, поэтому он просто водит языком по фильтру, наслаждаясь его сладким привкусом. Тошнотворно сладким, как и стоящая перед ним девушка. Амами внимательно слушает ее, неожиданно встает. Опираясь спиной о стену, он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на нее, прищурив свои глаза оттенка зеленого чая. Каэдэ накручивает прядь волос на палец, произносит слова чуть тише, когда мимо проходят Цумуги и Шуичи. Сейчас Королева она – Каэдэ Акамацу – а им, жалким неудачникам, лучше затеряться в темноте коридоров, не показываясь на глаза Королю. Однако он все замечает, просто не подает виду. Как обычно. В мире Рантаро Амами существует исключительно Рантаро Амами. Изредка Шуичи Саихара.

— Нужно что-то делать, — наконец произносит Цумуги, когда они оказываются у большого окна. — Так дальше не может продолжаться.

Утреннее солнце освещает улицы этого хмурого города, что таит в себе огромное количество тайн. Шуичи стоит чуть поодаль, не решаясь подойти ближе. Нельзя. Он не заслуживает находиться рядом с ней. Широганэ снимает очки и прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, ее синие волосы свисают с плеч. Она вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Королева пытается прийти в себя, пережив такое оскорбление.

— Прости, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, — Саихара говорит медленно и тихо, что вполне свойственно ему.

В ту же секунду Цумуги резко оборачивается, окидывая его ледяным взглядом голубых глаз. Она сжимает свободную руку в кулак, учащенно дышит. Кожа на ее щеках краснеет, явно от возмущения. Она приближается к нему, кусая губы. Шуичи предостерегающе поднимает ладонь. Поведение Цумуги пугает. Вся эта ситуация пугает. Напрягает.

— Нам нужно избавиться от Каэдэ как можно быстрее. Только ты можешь мне помочь, — стальной блеск в ее глазах заставляет Саихару не отводить взгляд. — Ты же готов на все ради него, не так ли?

Внутри у Шуичи все холодеет, ужас буквально сковывает его. Кажется, что кровь движется медленнее, застывая в венах. Сердце сжимает ледяная рука, и он смотрит на одноклассницу широко раскрытыми, пустыми глазами, что слегка блестят, выдавая истинную сущность.  
Шуичи заинтересован в убийствах. Шуичи не заинтересован в убийстве Каэдэ Акамацу.

— Достаточно, Широганэ-сан, — хриплый голос с привычной усмешкой звучит немного приглушенно, однако довольно резко, разрезая воздух, находящийся между двумя «союзниками». — Не утруждай себя.

Рантаро держит одну руку в кармане брюк, а другой опирается о стену, будто стоять иначе не может. Шуичи медленно переводит на него взгляд. Как много он слышал? Немой вопрос читается в прекрасных ореховых глазах, и Амами вопросительно кивает, а потом улыбается, привычно скалясь, догадываясь о вопросе Саихары. Цумуги поправляет непослушные пряди волос и фальшиво улыбается. Она выглядит так, словно пару мгновений назад не предлагала убить одноклассницу из-за связи с Рантаро Амами. Шуичи чувствует напряжение и, опустив голову, уходит. Внутри что-то разрывается, когда его никто не удерживает. Внутри что-то ломается, когда он слышит, как Рантаро подходит к Цумуги. Внутри что-то перегорает, когда он слышит его тихий и заботливый голос.

Вернувшись в класс, Шуичи замечает девушку, которую он явно не видел раньше. Хотя, возможно, память ему изменяет. Она мило улыбается, болтая с Маки и Кайто. Момота жестом зовет Шуичи, едва увидев его у двери классной комнаты. Саихара кусает губы и подходит к ним, вставая чуть позади Маки и опуская подбородок на ее плечо. Харукава тихо смеется, пытаясь скинуть с себя Шуичи, вызывая этим действием улыбки остальных. Шуичи вдруг чувствует себя лучше, оказываясь рядом с друзьями. Он вдруг снова чувствует себя ребенком, вспоминая те времена, когда он проводил все дни с Киё. Грустная улыбка мелькает на его лице. Где же сейчас его друг детства?  
Харукава победно вскидывает руку вверх, когда ей удается отделаться от Шуичи. Он наигранно надувает губы, и Маки нежно и заботливо касается пальцем его щеки.

— Это и есть тот Саихара-кун, о котором вы рассказывали? — незнакомка поправляет юбку, тихо спрашивая, будто стесняясь портить такой милый момент. — Рада знакомству. Меня зовут Кируми Тоджо.

— Да, это я, — Шуичи все еще ощущает легкость и спокойно отвечает ей, пока Маки продолжает насиловать своим маленьким пальчиком его пухленькую щеку.

Они мирно обедают вместе, сидя за столиком возле окна. Почему-то всех троих не покидает странное ощущение: им кажется, что они вечность знакомы с этой милой девушкой. Шуичи чувствует, как внутри что-то согревается, собирается из осколков.

Саихара впервые за долгое время приходит домой с искренней улыбкой на лице. Этим вечером он даже не следит за Рантаро в социальных сетях. Он смотрит вместе с друзьями какое-то забавное аниме, параллельно пытаясь выполнить домашнее задание. Шуичи слышит, как мимо его дома проезжает автомобиль и тихо вздыхает. Почему-то он резко вспоминает те минуты дома у Рантаро. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он закидывает ноги на стол, смахивая с него ручку и карандаш.  
Юноша взъерошивает волосы, открывает ящик с фотографиями Амами. Он похож на популярного актера или музыкального исполнителя... так почему же Шуичи прячет изображения? Ему ли бояться осуждения? Он хватает скотч и ножницы, направляясь к стене возле кровати. Плакаты с любимыми персонажами летят на пол, их место занимает алтарь Рантаро Амами. Саихара расклеивает фотографии в каком-то странном порядке, наверняка имеющим смысл для его больного воображения. Слюна капает на плед, и он уверяет себя, что это не перевозбуждение, а долгое наличие ножниц во рту. Когда его работа наконец подходит к концу, он отходит к подоконнику, упирается в него ладонями и смотрит на стену, прикусив алые губы. Его щеки краснеют, и он улыбается, странно и извращенно. Жаль, что госпожа Саихара не видит истинное лицо своего обожаемого сына. У него на стене фотографии Рантаро Амами, у него в шкафу одежда Рантаро Амами, у него в голове лицо Рантаро Амами с глазами цвета зеленого чая и манящими к себе губами, тело Рантаро Амами, голос Рантаро Амами, сплошной Рантаро Амами. Разве что во рту нет члена Рантаро Амами, на волосах нет руки Рантаро Амами, да и в общем и целом Рантаро Амами просто нет рядом и, вероятно, никогда не будет.

Шуичи падает на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Он что-то хрипит, представляя, как подобное проделывает Рантаро. Как прижимает его к кровати, чтобы тот не издавал лишних звуков. Саихара сильно жмурится, так что выступают слезы. Юноша тяжело дышит, комкая руками тонкий плед. У Шуичи гребанная ломка, и он сжимает ладонь на собственной шее, представляя сильную руку Рантаро на месте своей. Шуичи задыхается, буквально задыхается от этих ощущений, пронзающих его тело. Слезы текут по его лицу, и он снова прокусывает губу, потому воображение рисует слишком живые картинки. Слишком явные. Он шумно выдыхает, издавая немного болезненный стон. Все это нездорово. Со всем этим он не может разобраться.

— Шуичи, у тебя все хорошо? — он слышит обеспокоенный голос Маки, доносящийся из мобильного телефона, и вспоминает, что не отключился.

Он мысленно ударяет себя по лбу, делает глоток холодной воды, дабы немного успокоиться, и, привычно взъерошив волосы руками, наклоняется к смартфону. Юноша виновато улыбается, молча смотря на экран. Его собеседники тоже молчат, ожидая ответа.

— Да, все в порядке, — на одном дыхании проговаривает Шуичи. — Я должен идти, простите.

Он отключается и кидает телефон на кровать. Саихара садится на пол, устало потирает глаза. Кажется, жизнь налаживается, но недоразумение с волосами зеленого цвета все равно хочет испортить ее, возвращая все на круги своя.

Амами нервно стряхивает пепел с сигареты, стоя у подъезда Цумуги. Эта игра становится все интереснее и интереснее. Быть может, Широганэ действительно заслуживает титул Королевы? Рантаро выгибает бровь, а краешек его рта чуть изгибается в жалком подобии улыбки. Как далеко зайдет эта девушка ради него? Он опирается о каменную стену спиной, делая очередную затяжку. Парень смотрит на серое небо. Кажется, что тяжелые облака вот-вот упадут, и этот чертов город затопит. Подвальные заведения, где любит отдыхать Рантаро, будут затоплены. Вся гниль поплывет в дома и квартиры, автомобили смоет...  
Или это слишком масштабная катастрофа? Он кидает останки сигареты на асфальт, тушит ее носком тяжелого ботинка и отправляет к газону. Похороны сигареты, единственной лучшей подруги Рантаро Амами.  
Цумуги выходит из подъезда, аккуратно придерживая дверь, чтобы избежать громкого хлопка. Амами улыбается ей и молча идет к автомобилю, жестом указывая ей следовать за ним.

Широганэ нервно сглатывает, сминая пальцами светлый длинный кардиган. Ей становится не по себе, едва они покидают город. Разве Королева не должна быть готова к побегу в любое время суток? Доносится какая-то знакомая мелодия, однако она вовсе не расслабляет. Тяжелая обработка звука давит на нервную систему посильнее любых наркотиков, и девушка напряженно смотрит вперед, поглаживая виски. Амами полностью сконцентрирован на дороге, не обращая внимания на сидящую рядом одноклассницу. Цумуги откидывается на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза. Она ненавидит долгие поездки, потому что ее укачивает. Она ненавидит громкую музыку, ненавидит спонтанность. Цумуги Широганэ много что ненавидит, но разве кому-то есть до этого дело? Она шумно выдыхает, чувствуя нехватку воздуха. Смерть в автомобиле Рантаро Амами кажется самой большой иронией злодейки судьбы, потому что вероятность того, что твое еще не успевшее остыть тело продадут на органы, очень высока.

Мысли Широганэ вылетают из ее головы, словно пуля, когда Рантаро резко тормозит. Он выходит из автомобиля, и она молча следует за ним. За городом ветер сильнее, но воздух чище. За городом тихо, но эта тишина слишком пугающая, нереальная, психоделическая. Амами идет вперед не оглядываясь. Просто парень знает, что она пойдет за ним, как верный питомец. Он останавливается у тропы, ведущей в лес, что выглядит более чем устрашающе. Цумуги хмурится, останавливаясь чуть поодаль.

— Отличное место для того, чтобы спрятать тело, правда, Широганэ-сан? — Рантаро тихо смеется, опускаясь на землю. — Мне интересно, почему ты выбрала именно Саихару из всех возможных вариантов...

Цумуги сжимает руки в кулаки. Это ее вина, ее ошибка. Из-за нее Король узнал обо всем раньше времени. Она оглядывается, отмечая, что место и правда идеально создано для подобного рода развлечений. Она подходит чуть ближе, прищуривается, с неким подозрением оглядывая собеседника.

— Мне кажется, он один из немногих, кто способен убить ради кого-то, — Широганэ идет дальше, пинает ветку, что встречается на ее пути. — Даже не ради, а во имя.

— Тебе не следует беспокоиться о таких вещах, потому что Каэдэ не имеет для меня никакого значения, — Амами невинно улыбается, соединяя свои указательные пальцы в милом жесте.

Цумуги не оборачивается, спиной чувствуя, что его взгляд прикован к ней. Она вздыхает, а живот сводит от какого-то странного ощущения опасности. Широганэ кривит губы, дышит чаще, сжимает руки в кулаки. Девушка снова хватает кардиган в руки, сминая приятную на ощупь ткань. Ее круглые очки чуть съезжают, но она даже не замечает этого, поддаваясь нахлынувшей на нее панике.

— Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой.


	5. Chapter 5

Шуичи чувствует, что просто не заслуживает быть таким счастливым. Он пробует кусочек шоколадного торта, испеченного Маки, и улыбается подруге, сидящей напротив. Сегодня они вместе готовятся к контрольной в доме ее приемных родителей. Харукава до сих пор чувствует себя неуютно, когда приглашает друзей домой, хотя живет в этой семье уже третий год. Ее родители – прекрасные люди, принимающие ее такой, какая она есть, интересующиеся ее увлечениями, понимающие и любящие. Маки часто плачет по ночам, будто пугаясь, что это счастье могут отнять.  
Она поправляет хвостики и благодарит Кируми за помощь, на что девушка отвечает легкой улыбкой. У Маки никогда не было подруг ее возраста.

Тоджо садится рядом с ней, быстро пролистывая свою тетрадь. Переезд и смена школы в середине учебного года из-за работы отца – очевидно, что это идет ей на пользу. Ей нравится проводить время с новыми друзьями, наблюдать за тем, как меняется Шуичи. Она делает глоток зеленого чая и недовольно хмыкает, когда обжигает язык. Маки смеется и ласково гладит ее по волосам, из-за чего Тоджо натянуто улыбается, скрывая неприятные ощущения.

Кайто немного опаздывает из-за тренировок. Ну и еще потому что выбирает букет цветов для матери Маки. Он хочет понравится ей, непременно хочет, несмотря на то, что девушка все еще не дает ему точного ответа. Он выбирает белые хризантемы – любимые цветы госпожи Харукавы – и спешит на встречу с друзьями.

Саихара вздыхает, когда Тоджо и Момота спорят насчет очередного решения. Почему-то в памяти резко всплывают моменты, проведенные с Каэдэ. Почему-то он все еще хорошо относится к ней, наверное, просто не умеет ненавидеть. К сожалению, токсичность передается исключительно через слюну, поэтому ему придется помучиться до их первого поцелуя с Рантаро.

Амами... Чертов Амами... Почему же ты так и не покидаешь мысли Шуичи?

Юноша поправляет рукой волосы и, собирая свои вещи, говорит, что неважно себя чувствует. Он извиняется, виновато улыбается и наконец уходит, оставляя друзей в полном недоумении.  
На улице легче дышать. Саихара идет вдоль дороги, а мимо проезжают автомобили. А вдруг в одном из них сидит тот самый герой грез и эротических снов? Вдруг сейчас остановится и скажет хоть слово? Шуичи закусывает губу. Мечты, все это лишь глупые мечты, которым не суждено осуществиться, потому что Рантаро сидит в кабинете отца, выслушивая очередные осуждения в свою сторону. Позор семьи. Ужасный ребенок. Лжец. Амами ухмыляется и выходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Где же они были несколько лет назад, когда его еще можно было спасти? Когда этот орган под названием сердце еще не почернел? Он выходит из дома, попутно набирая номер Широганэ. Рантаро ненавидит людей, но они бывают полезными.

— Саихара-кун? — Шуичи останавливается, услышав свою фамилию.

Он медленно оборачивается. До дома остаются считанные шаги, но, кажется, юноша не торопится. Он встречается взглядом с высоким длинноволосым парнем, чье лицо скрывает черная маска.

— Киё? — Шуичи теряет дар речи, выдавливая из себя лишь эти несколько звуков.

Стоящий напротив парень улыбается, хоть его собеседник и не видит этого, и подходит ближе. Саихара внезапно обнимает его, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Корекиё обвивает его хрупкое тело руками, тихо смеясь.  
А потом они сидят на заднем дворике и говорят обо всем. А потом госпожа Саихара угощает их какао, с улыбкой наблюдая за сыном. Ее мальчик счастлив, и она рада, искренне рада.

Шуичи впервые за долгое время ложится спать рано и быстро засыпает. Киё снова будет его одноклассником! Саихара непременно познакомит его с друзьями! И он точно им понравится! Иначе и быть не может!

В этот раз он действительно не ошибся: Корекиё быстро нашел общий язык с друзьями Шуичи. Кажется, между ним и Кируми зарождаются чувства, которые могут перерасти в нечто большее, чем просто взаимная симпатия.

Пока Шуичи наслаждается жизнью, позор семьи плюет на пол и жмурится от боли, когда Цумуги обрабатывает очередную рану. Он просит апельсиновый сок, и она молча кивает, через несколько минут выходит из квартиры, закрывая дверь на ключ.  
Рантаро шумно выдыхает, опираясь о стену спиной. Окна на балконе открыты, поэтому городской шум моментально дает о себе знать, ударяя по барабанным перепонкам этими противными звуками. Амами зажимает между губ очередную сигарету, сминая зубами мягкий фильтр. Широганэ такая послушная девочка. Он усмехается, выдыхая очередное облако дыма. Позор семьи не появляется дома уже четвертые сутки, ночуя в сомнительных местах. Самое страшное или смешное – выбирайте сами – родители даже не пытаются его искать.

Вернется. Он же всегда возвращается.

Рантаро прикуривает очередную сигарету, резко задумавшись об одном человеке. Шуичи Саихара так прекрасен в своем отчаянии. Его одержимость поражает, завораживает, восхищает. Он невольно улыбается, когда вспоминает, как избил его в школе. Парень хрустит пальцами и запускает их в спутанные волосы. Вместо своей ладони хочется ощущать прикосновение чьей-то другой, маленькой и теплой. Шуичи Саихара – первый человек, вызывающий столь противоречивый интерес. В голове Рантаро созревает план, и он хитро улыбается. Но мрачные мысли, глупые сомнения рушат этот момент, разбивая вдребезги внезапную цель.

Амами сжимает руку в кулак, хрипло кашлянув. Он жмурится, на глазах выступают слезы. Парень падает на холодный пол, захлебываясь очередным приступом. Кажется, еще немного и из глотки будут торчать внутренние органы, а из широко открытого рта потечет густая кровь, заливая пол, одежду, его самого. Сигарета валяется на полу, и он пытается затушить ее пальцем, будто не чувствуя дискомфорта, вызванного прикосновением к горящему предмету. Рантаро встает на колени, делает пару глубоких вдохов, слушая мерзкие хрипы в легких, вытирает ядовитые слезы. Когда-нибудь он сдохнет от подобного приступа. Правда, господин и госпожа Амами наверняка скроют истинную причину смерти своего наследника от других членов семьи. Как будто никто не видит, что Амами-младший прожигает свою жизнь.

— Саихара-кун... определенно был бы моим спасением, — парень чувствует, как перед глазами все плывет, гребаный балкон ведет себя как ножка циркуля, а он, Амами, представляет собой жалкое подобие иглы.

Да, Саихара мог бы спасти тебя.

Прости, Рантаро, но уже слишком поздно.

И он падает на пол, задыхаясь в очередной раз, чувствуя как тонкие струи слез скатываются по бледным щекам. Парень стучит руками по полу, стараясь отвлечься от обжигающих горло мерзких ощущений.

Широганэ покупает продукты в круглосуточном супермаркете, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. Она поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос, внимательно изучая состав сока. Правда сконцентрироваться на мелких иероглифах не получается, потому что воспоминания лезут в голову. Почему-то именно сейчас она вспоминает, как Рантаро появился в ее жизни.

**_Три или четыре года назад._ **

_Это был последний год обучения в средней школе. Цумуги Широганэ ничем не выделялась, была самой обыкновенной девчонкой. Одним словом, типичная героиня какой-нибудь романтической комедии. Рантаро Амами учился с ней в одном классе. О его взглядах на жизнь было известно уже тогда, поэтому многие попросту избегали его. Так поступала и Цумуги, считая, что это правильное решение._   
_В один прекрасный день в школу перевелась еще одна ученица, моментально привлекшая к себе внимание всех учеников своей невероятно красивой внешней оболочкой, за которой скрывался настоящий зверь, монстр – называйте как хотите – монстр, что избрал своей жертвой эту синеволосую девочку в круглых очках. Друзья Широганэ отвернулись от нее, переметнувшись на «сторону врага». Цумуги терпела все унижения, плача по ночам в подушку, натягивая улыбку на людях. Слова ведь ничего не значат? Они же не могут нанести такой сильный вред? Видимо, подобными вопросами и задались уже расплодившиеся монстры, поэтому просто столкнули свою жертву в грязь на школьном стадионе. Предводительница монстров пнула ее по ногам, противно смеясь. Широганэ старалась не заплакать, потому что понимала, что перед врагами не следует демонстрировать свою слабость._

_— Так ты хочешь поближе познакомить остальных с местом, откуда сама не так давно выбралась? — Амами подошел чуть ближе, взглянув в глаза создательнице монстров. — А может тебе самой следует туда вернуться?_

_Он усмехнулся, приближаясь к лежащей Цумуги. Он протянул ей руку, помогая подняться, и увел с «арены», вызывая недоуменные взгляды одноклассников. Рантаро отвел ее в уборную. Отвернувшись от Широганэ, он включил воду, аккуратно проверяя ее температуру кончиками пальцев. Синеволосая сняла очки, заляпанные этой мерзкой грязью, и тихо всхлипнула. Он отошел от раковины, позволяя ей привести себя в порядок. Проведя рукой по зеленоватым волосам, Рантаро приблизился к двери, пока Цумуги смывала с щек грязь._

_— Амами-кун, — неуверенно произнесла она, заметив, что тот уходит. — Спасибо._

_Он вдруг обернулся, одарив ее кривой улыбкой. Рантаро вдруг приблизился к ней, схватив за плечи. Цумуги испуганно задышала, хватаясь руками за белоснежную раковину._

_— Поверь мне, ты достаточно сильна, чтобы заставить весь мир подчиниться тебе, Широганэ-сан, — прошептал он, все еще странно улыбаясь._

_Она взглянула в их отражение в зеркале, вдруг улыбаясь точно также. Были ли монстрами те люди, что издевались над ней? О, нет. Истинный монстр был создан Рантаро Амами буквально за половину минуты. И с этих пор они не расставались, правда Цумуги даже и не догадывалась, почему же на самом деле он так поступил._

Девушка качает головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Она расплачивается за продукты и сильнее кутается в шарф, когда выходит на улицу. Ее невысокие каблуки быстро стучат по асфальту, пока Рантаро борется с очередным приступом. Она открывает дверь, когда он снова падает уже где-то в коридоре. Цумуги громко хлопает дверью, роняет пакет с продуктами и бежит к нему, падая на колени рядом с его головой. Он тяжело дышит, смотрит на нее сквозь полузакрытые глаза.

— Так хорошо, что ты пришла, Широганэ-сан, — Амами улыбается, кашляя почти после каждого произнесенного им слова.

Цумуги вздыхает и, погладив его по щеке, уходит за лекарствами, что лежат в его куртке. Она берет пакет апельсинового сока и стакан воды, возвращается к сидящему у стены Рантаро. Он принимает лекарство, жадно пьет сок, капли попадают на футболку. Цумуги садится рядом, вытаскивая у него из кармана зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Она прикуривает сигарету, кинув пачку на пол. Девушка опускает голову на его плечо, и он слабо улыбается, хлопая рукой по ее колену.

— Давай устроим _вечеринку_ , Цумуги-чан.


	6. Chapter 6

Такси наконец останавливается у огромного двухэтажного дома, и компания медленно выходит из автомобиля. Первая вечеринка в жизни обязана стать незабываемой. Господин и госпожа Саихара думают, что их сын проводит вечер у Корекиё, а господин и госпожа Харукава думают, что их дочь ночует у Кируми. Правда никто и не сможет доказать обратное – родителей Тоджо просто нет дома, а родители Шингуджи вовсе не против посещения подобных мероприятий, как и родители Кайто.  
Они идут к дому, видя у входа знакомых – учеников их школы. Момота расталкивает компанию, ругаясь под нос. Он жестом указывает следовать за ним, и остальные повинуются, едва поспевая за предводителем.

— Тоджо-семпай!

Кируми оборачивается, ища глазами источник звука. Заметив знакомого мальчика, она подходит к нему, приветливо улыбаясь. Кируми окидывает взглядом его светловолосого спутника, на что тот смущенно улыбается.

— Я и не думал, что мы встретимся тут... — Кокичи поправляет длинные рукава кофты, вероятно принадлежащей тому самому молодому человеку, что стоит рядом. — Можно, мы присоединимся к вам?

Кируми кивает, увлекая их за собой. Кайто открывает дверь, и они оказываются в полумраке помещения. В доме еще больше людей, чем на улице, слышится смех. Ученики старшей школы раскрывают свою истинную сущность лишь под покровом ночи. Цумуги стоит у лестницы, потягивая безалкогольный коктейль из трубочки. Она ищет Саихару в толпе, потому что все это часть плана, продуманного Королем, который сейчас отдыхает в одной из комнат наверху в компании Каэдэ. Акамацу измеряет комнату шагами, стуча каблуками по полу. Амами сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Он наблюдает за девушкой краем глаза, делая глоток воды со льдом. В комнате играют песни какой-то популярной группы, и Рантаро постукивает пальцами по креслу в такт. Каэдэ выходит в ванную, поправляет светлые волосы, что чуть завиваются на концах. Она прикусывает губу, натянуто улыбается отражению. Даже у таких девушек как она бывают проблемы с самооценкой. Она возвращается в комнату и садится на диван, взяв со столика кусочек грейпфрута.

— Саихара-кун! — Цумуги приближается к нему, приветливо улыбаясь. — Я рада, что ты пришел!

Шуичи останавливается, с трудом скрывая напряжение. Он убирает челку, что мешает смотреть собеседнице в глаза. Его друзья подходят чуть ближе, будто боятся оставлять его наедине с Самопровозглашенной Королевой. Широганэ делает еще один глоток коктейля. Шуичи внимательно осматривает ее, впервые видя эту девушку в таком виде. Вместо привычных юбок на ней приталенные брюки, а белоснежный топ оголяет больше, чем обычно. Черный кружевной кардиган слегка прикрывает ее плечи, а длинные синие волосы убраны назад. Даже привычных выпущенных прядей нет. Высокий узкий бокал цилиндрической формы невероятно гармонично смотрится в ее руке.

— Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты провел сегодняшний вечер с нами, — Цумуги снова улыбается, поправляя очки в тонкой оправе. — Твои друзья могут присоединиться.

— Мы согласны, — Шингуджи опускает подбородок на плечо Шуичи, скрывая ухмылку за черной маской.

умуги удовлетворенно кивает и, поманив их рукой, поднимается по ступеням. Компания следует за ней, покидая шумный первый этаж. Такое чувство, что они попадают в VIP-зону – спокойная и умиротворенная обстановка, так резко контрастирующая с происходящим на улице и этажом ниже. Девушка открывает дверь, и они попадают в большую комнату с тусклым освещением. Помещение довольно просторное, из мебели и техники лишь огромный диван серого цвета, два кресла, стеклянный столик, две напольные колонки и ноутбук, стоящий на подоконнике. На окнах белые жалюзи, а напротив «входа» еще одна дверь.  
Шуичи сразу же встречается взглядом с Каэдэ и тяжело вздыхает. Она намеренно избегала его до этого дня, а что же теперь? Акамацу отводит взгляд, потому что неприятные воспоминания ударяют в голову, заставляя комнату плыть перед глазами. Последними заходят Кокичи и Киибо, закрывая за собой дверь. Рантаро встает со своего места, приближаясь к стоящим гостям.

— Я рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение, — говорит он, смотря исключительно на Шуичи.

Этакий современный Гэтсби, устраивающий вечеринки для Дейзи. Скованная компания чувствует себя более раскрепощенно, выпив несколько бутылок вина. Кожаная куртка Кайто летит в сторону, «Ling Tosite Sigure» предстает перед взорами всех собравшихся, и Цумуги поднимает большой палец, включая одну из песен этой группы. Момота подпевает вокалисту, лежа на обнаженных коленях Харукавы, не прикрытых ни красной юбкой в клетку, ни черными гольфами. Шингуджи, сидящий на диване в компании кохаев, пытается подпевать, не зная слов. Кокичи склоняет голову на плечо Киибо, и тот заботливо убирает непослушные пряди с его лица. Ома выглядит слишком мило в этой большой кофте, с этим пластырем на переносице. Он что-то мурлычет, и светловолосый улыбается, делая глоток холодного вина. Каэдэ танцует рядом с Цумуги, соблазнительно виляя бедрами и задорно смеясь. Ее платье цвета розового золота прекрасно сочетается с молочной кожей. Широганэ накручивает прядь волос на палец, довольно хмыкая. Акамацу подмигивает ей и хватает за руку Кируми, призывая показать себя во всей красе на импровизированном танцполе. Тоджо смеется, двигаясь в такт приятной мелодии, не выпуская горячей ладони одноклассницы из своей. Рантаро сидит возле кресла, где тихо сидит Шуичи, потягивая безалкогольный коктейль. Саихара никогда не напивался. Даже сейчас это лишнее. Он краснеет, когда чувствует сильную руку Амами на своем бедре, делая еще один глоток холодного напитка. Будто это способно потушить горящее внутри него пламя. Кажется, что еще немного и оно прожгет насквозь его бледную кожу, ткань черных джинсов. Возбуждение концентрируется где-то в бедрах, и он жадно глотает ртом воздух. Даже такое просторное помещение становится невероятно маленьким и давящим, словно петля на шее. А Рантаро будто бы и не замечает опущенной руки, потягивая что-то из стеклянной бутылки. Когда ладонь покидает его бедро, Шуичи чувствует некое разочарование.

— Может, сыграем в одну игру? — Амами крутит в руках пустую бутылку, затем опускает ее в центр будущего круга, в который должна собраться вся компания. — Будет весело, обещаю.

Цумуги включает более спокойную музыку и, приобняв Тоджо и Акамацу, приближается к остальным. Корекиё и Киибо стягивают смеющегося и немного смущенного Кокичи с дивана. Шуичи нехотя встает с кресла: все это кажется лишним, до добра это точно не доведет. Он садится между Цумуги и Кируми, избегая встречи взглядом с Амами. Маки крутит бутылку, со скучающим видом наблюдая за ее движением. Горлышко указывает на Кируми, и Харукава слабо улыбается. Она издает тихий смешок, когда подруга выбирает действие.

— Шингуджи-кун, я надеюсь, ты будешь не против, если эта милая девушка снимет маску с твоего лица.

Шуичи вдруг понимает, что с момента возвращения лучшего друга он ни разу не видел его без черной маски. Корекиё хмыкает, пододвигаясь чуть ближе к Тоджо. Девушка осторожно снимает с него маску, и Киё криво улыбается. Саихара облегченно выдыхает – это всего лишь часть образа. Она не скрывает ничего ужасного. Шингуджи собирает свои длинные волосы в хвост, выпуская пару прядей. Он подворачивает рукава черного свитшота, обнажая худые запястья.  
Тем временем Тоджо легким движением руки заставляет бутылку крутиться, и она останавливается на Кокичи. Он смущенно улыбается, сильнее кутаясь в кофту Киибо, хотя в комнате довольно тепло. Ома выбирает правду, чуть наклоняя голову вперед.

— Кто для тебя Киибо-кун?

Кокичи резко поднимает голову, смотря на девушку сквозь пряди фиолетовых волос. Он часто моргает, понимая, что ответа на вопрос не избежать. Нет, не так. Собственное молчание можно купить, выпив один из крепких напитков, которые хозяин вечеринки налил в «шоты» – маленькие стаканчики цилиндрической формы. Да, Ома хочет купить молчание. Нет, его организм не выдержит еще одной дозы алкоголя, и он в лучшем случае просто уснет на руках Киибо, который несомненно уложит его на диван и будет сидеть рядом. Он шмыгает носом и останавливает руку, которую еще пару секунд назад тянул к стеклянному столику.

— Мы встречаемся уже месяц, — тихо произносит Кокичи, с опаской покосившись в сторону Рантаро и Кайто.

Почему-то эти двое пугают. Ома жмурится, сжимая большую ладонь Киибо в темноте комнаты, благодаря которой этого никто не заметит. Однако никто не осуждает их, наоборот одаривая тонной поддержки. Кокичи слабо улыбается, раскручивая бутылочку. Горлышко указывает на Каэдэ, отчаянно выбравшую действие.

— Уединись с кем-нибудь в ванной комнате на десять минут, — он подмигивает светловолосой, покачивая головой в такт музыке.

— Я не ожидал от тебя такого, Ома-кун, — Момота тихо смеется, делая глоток коктейля. — Жаль, что не мне досталось подобное задание. Я был бы не против уединиться с Маки Ролл.

Под хриплые смешки, глухие звуки ударов и остроумные комментарии Акамацу берет Цумуги за руку и ведет ее в ванную комнату. Бурное обсуждение не прекращается, зато начинается короткая рекламная пауза. Харукава работает личным фотографом для Тоджо и Шингуджи. «Если я не буду фотографом на вашей свадьбе, то я обижусь!» — со смехом произносит она, пока Кайто настраивает освещение. Корекиё притягивает к себе Кируми, нежно обнимая ее за талию. Она укладывает голову на его плечо, счастливо улыбаясь. Амами открывает окно, устроившись на подоконнике. Он курит, тихо наблюдая за остальными. Шуичи стоит рядом, выбирая песню. Рантаро замечает, как этот юноша красив в свете звезд, Луны и его тлеющей сигареты. Он сосредоточен, тихо сопит, привычно кусает нижнюю губу. Рантаро слезает с подоконника и встает рядом. Он зажимает сигарету между пальцев и наклоняется к плечу Саихары. Шуичи поворачивает голову в сторону и криво улыбается.

— Выбирай эту, — Рантаро указывает пальцем на название песни. — Моя любимая.

Акамацу закрывает дверь в ванную комнату и выдыхает. Цумуги стоит у стены, отводя взгляд от девушки. Странно. Как это все странно. Смеяться или плакать до разрыва внутренних органов? Широганэ садится на край мраморной ванны, откидывает свои синие волосы назад. Каэдэ выламывает собственные пальцы, хрипло кашляет, и Цумуги чувствует, как внутри начинает что-то дрожать. Ее образ жизни подобен образу жизни Рантаро... А что если с ней произойдет то же самое? Девушка обеспокоенно окидывает взглядом светловолосую. Та поднимает ладонь, будто пытается убедить собеседницу, что все в порядке. Она подходит ближе, в ее больших глазах туман. За этой пеленой она толком и Цумуги не видит, поэтому тихо всхлипывает, чувствуя очередной приступ слабости.

— Широганэ-сан, послушай меня внимательно. Я... я всегда восхищалась тобой. Ты такая неприступная и холодная, умело прячешь эмоции за маской безразличия. Ты проводишь большую часть времени с Амами-куном, но его влияние будто на тебя не действует, — голос Каэдэ дрожит, еще немного, и она расплачется. — Я всегда старалась соответствовать чьим-то стандартам, подстраиваться под чьи-то интересы. И сейчас я ловлю себя на мысли, что просто ненавижу свою жизнь. Я сама виновата во всем, что происходит со мной. Я хочу умереть, Широганэ-сан!

И она срывается. Падает на колени перед Королевой, захлебываясь в собственных рыданиях. Какие громкие слова! Горячие слезы падают на ткань брюк Цумуги. Она смотрит на девушку, а внутри что-то ломается, перегорает. Сердце бешено стучит, и она проводит пальцами по бледному подбородку светловолосой.

— Акамацу-сан, я считаю, что ты очень сильная личность, потому что ты смогла осознать свои ошибки. Еще не поздно все исправить, слышишь меня? — Широганэ говорит спокойно, осторожно поглаживая ее по мокрой от слез щеке.

— Я люблю Вас, Цумуги-сама, — светловолосая прижимается своей холодной ладонью к ладони девушки, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

Королева кусает губы. Непреодолимое желание спасти эту заблудшую душу граничит с истерикой. Какая глупая ситуация. Как тесен мир.

— Я думаю, нам уже пора, — Цумуги идет к выходу. — Твои чувства... Я ценю это, правда не уверена, что могу ответить взаимностью.

Каэдэ приводит себя в порядок, стараясь не расплакаться вновь, оставшись наедине с собой. Колени все еще болят после близкой встречи с кафелем. В области сердца ломается что-то важнее костей. Хрипы раздирают горло. Каэдэ примеряет фальшивую улыбку Королевы и медленно выходит из ванной комнаты, проходя к своему месту. Она уверенно берет бутылку в руку и раскручивает ее. Горлышко стеклянного сосуда избирает Амами, и Акамацу радостно хлопает в ладоши. Рантаро выбирает правду, и светловолосая странно ухмыляется.

— Скажи, Амами-кун, здесь есть человек, с которым ты бы хотел сблизиться? — Каэдэ поправляет лямку платья, нагло подмигивая ему.

— Да, — отвечает он, хватая бутылку, а Шуичи снова краснеет.

Рантаро крутит бутылочку. По иронии судьбы, остановившись, она указывает на Саихару. Тот вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд на Короля. Его глаза цвета зеленого чая прищурены, а губы искривлены в привычной ухмылке. Шуичи выбирает действие, краснея еще больше.

— Значит, я могу дать любое задание? — Амами выгибает бровь, получая ответ от Цумуги в виде кивка головой. — Тогда поцелуй меня.

Саихара замирает в нерешительности. Он слышит стук сердца в ушах, сглатывает излишнюю слюну и послушно приближается к нему. Он неуверенно проводит рукой по щеке Амами и смотрит в его глаза. Шуичи едва касается его губ своими, чувствуя, как приятные ощущения накрывают его с головой. Рантаро пользуется замешательством, обхватив его нижнюю губу своими. Шуичи обнимает его за шею, издавая тихий стон. Амами ухмыляется сквозь поцелуй. Шуичи посасывает его губу. Рантаро кусает его, наслаждаясь невинностью. Его губы почему-то приторно сладкие, и он впивается в них сильнее. Саихара шире открывает рот. Рантаро прижимает его к себе за талию, а потом отстраняется. Он касается его языка своим, будто они в блядском хентае. Саихара чувствует на себе взгляды других. Правда куда важнее сейчас нарастающее с каждой секундой желание. Как хочется чувствовать руки Амами на своей шее, как хочется быть прижатым к стене и выкрикивать его имя. Мир будто бы останавливается, и ничего больше не существует кроме них двоих. Рантаро отпускает его, осматривая с милой улыбкой, занявшей место привычного оскала.

— Прости, кажется, я украл твой первый поцелуй.


	7. Chapter 7

Шуичи вновь тихо смеется из-за очередной шутки дяди. Сегодня его день рождения. Господин Саихара поднимает бокал за здоровье старшего брата, и все гости радостно поддерживают его поздравление. Шуичи делает глоток шампанского, вызывая одобрение со стороны дяди. Ужин, приготовленный его супругой, невероятно вкусный, и госпожа Саихара с улыбкой спрашивает рецепт одного из блюд.

Основное блюдо заканчивается, и Шуичи выходит на балкон вместе с отцом и дядей. Они что-то негромко обсуждают, куря дорогие сигары. Юноша стоит неподалеку, чуть прикрыв глаза. Чудесный теплый вечер. И почему-то даже в такой момент в его мыслях вновь проносится тот самый поцелуй. Он будто снова ощущает губы Амами на своих и краснеет. Воспоминания такие сладкие и манящие, что в реальность возвращаться совсем не хочется. Поэтому Саихара вздрагивает, когда дядя ласково гладит его по голове, лукаво подмигивая младшему брату.

— Надеюсь, доживу до того дня, когда смогу поработать вместе с Шуичи, — мужчина тихо смеется, убирая руку от блестящих темных волос юноши. — Уверен, в нем есть потенциал, и он станет способным детективом.

— Не говори глупостей, доживешь, конечно, — господин Саихара качает головой, выдыхая облачко дыма. — Столько вместе проработаете, что успеете надоесть друг другу.

Шуичи робко улыбается. Он и правда с самого детства мечтал стать детективом, чтобы работать вместе с дядей. Несмотря на постоянное присутствие Рантаро Амами в его мыслях, он не собирается отказываться от своей мечты.

Спустя половину часа он отпрашивается домой, чувствуя невероятную усталость от общения со столь большим количеством людей. Госпожа Саихара понимающе кивает и провожает сына до двери, вызвав ему такси. Она просит перезвонить, когда он доберется до дома. Шуичи кивает в знак согласия. Женщина приобнимает сына за плечи. Она чувствует угрозу, но она не знает, с какой стороны ее ждать.

Пока Шуичи стоит у дома дяди, Рантаро прячет в карман джинсов прозрачный пакетик и натянуто улыбается очередному знакомому. Он стоит недалеко от входной двери, ища взглядом Широганэ или Акамацу. Ни той, ни другой нигде нет. Амами вздыхает и выходит на улицу, где опускается на траву. Здание не внушает доверия. Слишком уж далеко от оживленной части города.  
Цумуги внимательно слушает очередную собеседницу, изучая толпу. Организаторы этого «мероприятия» не солгали – знакомых здесь и правда почти не было. Возможно, где-то рядом стоят эти тени – люди, не играющие никакой роли, люди, от конца чьего существования ничей мир не рухнет. Эти безликие тени просто не могут быть чьим-то смыслом и чьей-то причиной. Она вздыхает, поправляя очки, даже не зная, что делает это в последний раз. Девушка поднимает голову, замечая в толпе знакомый силуэт. Та самая походка, слегка развязанная, но этим и запоминающаяся. Капюшон спадает с его головы, и он тихо ругается, возвращая его на место. Теперь сомнения развеяны окончательно – среди всех этих незнакомцев действительно находится Кайто Момота. Широганэ хмурит брови, размышляя о причине его появления в таком месте.

Веселье уходит на второй план, когда в воздухе появляется запах гари, а люди, находящиеся в глубине здания, что-то несвязанно кричат, выбегая на улицу. Амами забегает внутрь и хватает за руку синеволосую девушку. С самого начала все это было хитрым планом, ловушкой. Он бежит к выходу. Успеть, пока пламя не достигло, пока едкий дым не заполнил легкие. Успеть. Эгоистичный мальчишка даже сейчас заботится о спасении своей души. Сгореть заживо или сгореть в аду – выбирай, Король.

— Акамацу-сан! Она осталась там! — Цумуги кричит, вырывая свою руку из крепкой хватки Рантаро.

Разрыв голосовых связок кажется сейчас наименьшей потерей. Она врезается в кого-то, и ее круглые очки падают на землю. Широганэ наступает на них и слышит хруст стекла. Мир становится размытым, теряет очертания, но она бежит. По ее щекам текут слезы, Королева не может носить маску вечно. Особенно, если она сама провозгласила себя. Цумуги забегает внутрь, чувствуя отвратительный запах продуктов сгорания. Судя по звукам осыпающихся строительных материалов, в глубине дома что-то произошло.

С потолка снова что-то падает, создавая дополнительную нагрузку на уже существующий центр тяжести. Руки Каэдэ Акамацу истекают кровью, большая часть ногтей сломана или оторвана. Она уже не чувствует боли, лишь пытается вытащить ногу, застрявшую в огромной куче деревянных останков конструкции. От пожара ее отделяет деревянная дверь, и, какой ужас, она уже начинает тлеть. По пухлым щечкам стекают капли крови. Акамацу сплевывает густую слюну, окончательно выбиваясь из сил. Нога наверняка сломана. Она кричит, но ее будто никто не слышит. Девушка закрывает глаза, чувствуя нехватку воздуха. Еще немного, и страдания закончатся.

— Каэдэ! — Широганэ кричит, захлебываясь в слезах и падая на колени перед ней.

Она пытается разобрать этот завал, чтобы освободить Акамацу. Балки летят в стороны, пока слезы текут на пол, смешиваясь с кровью. Рантаро забегает в комнату буквально за несколько минут до того, как ситуация станет непоправимой. Они освобождают Каэдэ, а дверь ласкают языки пламени.

— Быстрее, беги к машине, — он кидает Цумуги ключи и поднимает Акамацу.

Широганэ выбегает, несмотря на боль в разбитых коленях. На улице легче дышать. Возле все еще много людей. Некоторые еще остаются внутри. Правда никто не отозвался, когда она кричала о помощи. Никто не подошел к Каэдэ. Она достигает цели и заводит машину. Цумуги садится за руль и выжимает педаль до упора, круто разворачивая автомобиль. Тормозит она также резко, едва не задавив парочку зевак. Девушка садится на пассажирское сидение и ищет аптечку. Рантаро укладывает Каэдэ на заднее сидение. Ее глаза плотно закрыты. Она еще дышит. Амами заводит машину. Они направляются к ближайшей больнице, пока Цумуги оказывает девушке первую помощь. Она поглаживает Каэдэ по бледным щекам, ее слезы капают на это милое личико, и внутри у Цумуги что-то разрывается на тысячи частиц.

Они приезжают в больницу. Широганэ выбегает из автомобиля, едва он останавливается у ворот. Она кричит, срывая голос, пытаясь привлечь внимание стоящих рядом со зданием людей. Рантаро снова берет Акамацу на руки и спешит ко входу.  
Кто-то сразу забирает у них Каэдэ, и Амами чувствует резкую дрожь во всем теле. Он сжимает руки в кулаки и уходит к машине. Он уезжает, а Цумуги сидит на ступенях, ударяя их своими ладонями. На мосту недавно произошла крупная авария. По этой причине ее не пускают даже в здание больницы. Она закрывает лицо руками, и моменты, проведенные с Каэдэ, резко всплывают в памяти. Невинная улыбка, соблазнительные танцы, разбитые колени, хруст пальцев, большие и сияющие глаза. Молочная кожа, золотистые волосы, нежные прикосновения. Даже ее аромат необычен – сладкий, приторно сладкий, но почему-то от него не тошнит. Горячие слезы текут по щекам, еще немного и они расплавятся. Ком в горле мешает даже вздохнуть. Никто не виноват в случившемся. Кроме Самопровозглашенной Королевы. Ты хотела быть ее спасением, но, наверное, стала катализатором смерти.  
Госпожа Широганэ забирает дочь спустя некоторое время, найдя ее лишь благодаря сообщению Амами.

А он останавливается в каком-то тихом районе и достает тот самый пакетик. Он открывает его дрожащими пальцами, высыпает неровную дорожку на руку. Рантаро кидает пустой пакетик в открытое окно и наклоняется чуть ниже. Он вдыхает эту ломаную линию, а потом откидывается на спинку кресла, слушая собственное учащенное дыхание. Пальцы обвивают холодный руль, а губы почему-то дрожат. Почему-то нет привычного оскала. И он давит на газ, прекрасно понимая, к кому его приведет эта ночная дорога, похожая на полосу препятствий.

Он стучит в дверь дома Шуичи, шмыгая носом и потирая воспаленные глаза свободной рукой. Саихара открывает дверь, щурясь от света уличных фонарей. На нем темная огромная футболка и нижнее белье в тон. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, чувствуя холод напольного покрытия. Амами вталкивает его внутрь, обвивая хрупкое тело своими сильными руками. Он утыкается носом в его плечо и дрожит. От страха и ужаса. Впервые в своей жизни.

— Я не хочу терять их, — Рантаро шепчет это, сильнее прижимаясь к Шуичи.

— Амами-кун, — Саихара чуть отстраняется и хватает его руками за мокрые щеки. — Произошло что-то ужасное? Расскажи мне.

И он рассказывает, лежа на огромном диване в гостиной. Шуичи сидит рядом, внимательно смотря на него. Речь Амами определенно лишена смысла, и Саихара прикладывает холодную руку к его лбу. Один из немногих моментов, когда Король позволяет себе показывать свои истинные чувства другим людям. Он хватает Шуичи за запястье и тянет на себя. Юноша послушно кладет голову на его грудь, слушая бешеный стук его сердца. Рантаро закрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая. Все будет хорошо. И он обнимает Шуичи, чувствуя, как по щеке стекает одинокая слеза.

***

— Момота Кайто, пожалуйста, пройдите в кабинет директора для беседы с нашими коллегами, — следующий учебный день начинается именно с таких слов, что произносит мужчина в полицейской форме. — Вас подозревают в умышленном поджоге.

Стоит ли говорить, что Харукава испуганно смотрит на говорящего, пока Момота медленно поднимается со своего места. Почему-то только сейчас Цумуги вспоминает, что видела его вчера. Внутри что-то закипает.

— Могу ли я дать показания? — спрашивает она, нервно закусывая губу.


	8. Chapter 8

Кайто выходит из кабинета директора, громко хлопая дверью. Он направляется в ту часть школы, где наверняка сможет постичь дзен. Оказавшись в королевстве Амами, он прикуривает сигарету, а затем кидает зажигалку в стену. Она разбивается и падает на пол. Момота наступает на нее носком ботинка и слышит хруст пластмассы. Широганэ слишком внимательная. Широганэ заметила даже эту мелочь. Он усмехается, выпуская кольцо дыма. Парень измеряет пыльный коридор шагами, стряхивает пепел на гнилые доски. Так глупо. Все это так глупо. Он кидает сигарету на пол, тушит ее и плюет в сторону. Возможно ли сейчас выплюнуть всю ненависть, что сидит где-то в трахее, с каждой секундой проникая еще глубже? Сексуальные взаимодействия с собственным телом, которые не приводят к оргазму. Момота, передерни на список пострадавших и увеличь их количество оболгавшими тебя. Разве мамочка не научила тебя не доверять ублюдкам? Разве папочка не говорил, что брать в долг плохо?

Саихара неуверенным шагом заходит в это заброшенное местечко. Душа уходит в пятки, когда он слышит чьи-то шаги. Он замечает Кайто и подходит ближе, сочувственно улыбаясь. Парень качает головой, мол не задавай вопросов. Не сейчас. Держи рот закрытым, иначе даже чудесная дружба не спасет тебя от разбитого носа. Момота выглядит пугающе, и у Шуичи внутри все холодеет. Он чувствует себя неуютно и уходит, так и не спросив его ни о чем. Так и не услышав его рассказ.

Шуичи умывается холодной водой в школьном туалете, дабы немного прийти в себя. Выходит, Кайто все же связан с теми ужасными событиями? Что же произошло на самом деле? Саихара чувствует дрожь во всем теле, вглядывается в собственное отражение. Почему-то оно кажется чужим. Холодные капли стекают по его щекам, охлаждая горящую кожу. У Момоты взгляд убийцы, теоретически он мог совершить подобное. У Момоты слишком доброе сердце, поэтому он не способен на подобное.  
Собственные рассуждения заставляют улететь в другое измерение, потерять счет времени. Наверное, даже оглушают, потому что Шуичи будто не слышит агрессивного пинка в дверь от не менее агрессивного молодого человека. Амами поджигает сигарету, хрипло кашляет в кулак, делает первую затяжку. За собственное здоровье. Рантаро подходит сзади и склоняет острый подбородок на его плечо.

— Найди меня после уроков, — он говорит тихо, опаляя горячим дыханием его шею.

Он быстро отстраняется, выдыхает дым через нос, американский дракон Джейк Лонг. Тлеющая сигарета зажата меж дрожащих пальцев, являющихся единственным доказательством того, что Рантаро Амами умеет страдать. Правда сейчас, когда его бледное лицо с яркими кругами под глазами вновь искривлено в оскале, подобные мысли совсем не приходят в голову. Шуичи автоматически кивает. Просто эта программа работает идеально, без сбоев для этого пользователя.

Саихара виновато улыбается, когда Маки в очередной раз упрекает его. Кируми накрывает своей ладонью ее плечо, призывая успокоиться и не устраивать скандал сейчас. Хотя бы потому что Кайто нужна поддержка. Хотя бы потому что судьба их одноклассницы до сих пор неизвестна. Маки почему-то находит себя дрожащей в объятиях Тоджо. Она утыкается в ее плечо носом, чувствует животный страх, разливающийся холодными волнами где-то внутри. Чувства, разъедающие изнутри, вызывая интоксикацию организма. Чувства – худший паразит. Кируми и Корекиё предлагают Харукаве сходить в караоке вместе с кохаями, и она соглашается, сглатывая вязкую зараженную слюну. Момота руки себе выламывает, а она улыбается натянуто и уходит с друзьями. Только улыбку эту никому не хочется видеть, потому что оставляет ожоги на душе сильнее, чем концентрированная серная кислота на коже.

Шуичи напряженно вглядывается в толпу, пытается найти Амами, пока изо рта предательски вытекает слюна из-за приятных мыслей. Что плохого в сексуальных фантазиях? Что плохого во снах, из-за которых он сдавленно стонет под утро, вызывая недоумение у госпожи Саихары? Рантаро накрывает его плечо своей крупной ладонью и подталкивает в сторону своего автомобиля. Как странно, что Широганэ рядом с ним нет.

Рантаро молчит всю дорогу, а Шуичи не решается нарушить это молчание, слушая его спокойное, местами громкое дыхание. Тихий город, сгусток теней, источник нынешней трагедии уже давно позади, и Саихара начинает волноваться, дрожащими руками хватается за ткань брюк. Ладони липкие и холодные, наверняка такие мерзкие на ощупь.

— Достань мне сигарету, — Амами смотрит вдаль, нажимая на педаль чуть сильнее.

Шуичи кивает и аккуратно берет пачку в руки, кусая губы. Неловко. Ох как же неловко. Он открывает ее, достает табачное изделие. Саихара медленно подносит сигарету ко рту Амами, а тот, хищно улыбаясь, захватывает губами мягкий фильтр и лукаво подмигивает юноше. Он жестом указывает в сторону и выворачивает руль. Шуичи убирает пачку на место, берет зажигалку. Противный щелк, и Саихара становится добытчиком огня. Он медленно подносит зажигалку к сигарете и быстро убирает ее же. Рантаро кивает в знак благодарности. А еще через пару мгновений автомобиль останавливается, и зеленоволосый молча выходит, делая глубокий вдох свежего воздуха, приукрашенного сигаретным дымом. Саихара выходит следом, с неким испугом оглядывая местность. Слишком похоже на место будущего убийства, и у него внутри что-то холодеет. Кровь течет быстрее, зубы впиваются в мягкую кожу губ, он шумно и часто дышит, сжимает руки в кулаки. Амами подходит сзади и снова накрывает плечо ладонью. Он выдыхает дым на кепку юноши, чуть сжимает пальцами пиджак. Шуичи медленно поворачивает голову. У Амами слишком спокойное выражение лица, вероятно, здесь не произойдет ничего страшного. Саихара переводит взгляд на тлеющее табачное изделие, зажатое между указательным и средним пальцами.

— Можно попробовать? — он наконец выдавливает из себя целых два слова, рекорд.

— Сейчас принесу, — Рантаро убирает руку с плеча и собирается уйти, но Шуичи вдруг хватает его за галстук, не давая этого сделать.

— Я хочу... твою, — он краснеет, сглатывает излишнюю слюну. — Твою сигарету.

Амами понимающе кивает и, блаженно улыбнувшись, делает очередную затяжку, затем подносит связывающий элемент к губам Шуичи. Тот поднимает на него свои вечно печальные глаза, пытается вдохнуть дым, жмурится от обжигающих ощущений и тихо кашляет, когда Амами ловко убирает сигарету из его рта. Пока Шуичи пытается прийти в себя, Рантаро вновь затягивается, тушит окурок о собственную ладонь и кидает его на сухую траву.  
Он вдруг притягивает к себе Шуичи, ладонями скользит по его щекам и, криво улыбнувшись, прислоняется к его губам своими. Саихара проводит пальцами по его спине, теряя самообладание от головокружительной близости. На этот ничтожно мелкий момент в целом мире существует только сплетение двух заблудших душ, вызванное мягким касанием податливых губ, и шум леса, находящегося прямо за спиной зеленоволосого.

Так хочется, чтобы эти приятные мгновения, проведенные наедине друг с другом, стали чем-то обыденным, не вызывающим смущения. Свидание на природе в месте, где лучше всего закапывать тела... Рантаро Амами определенно романтик.

Пока Король наслаждается обществом Запретного Плода, Будущая Королева останавливается у двери, ведущей в ту самую больницу. В какой-то степени это ее вина: не остановила, не вытащила из омута, пучины разврата, грязи. Цумуги долго смотрит на серые окна. Почему-то вновь хочется плакать, но лицо по-прежнему не выражает эмоций. Она разворачивается и уходит, так и не решаясь войти внутрь.

Рантаро и Шуичи долго сидят на местами засохшей траве, вглядываясь в сероватое небо. Символ скорой трагедии. Амами ложится на холодную землю, закрывает глаза, дышит слишком медленно. Если он собирается умереть прямо сейчас, то Шуичи обязательно поймет, что делать дальше. Говорят, мертвое тело не сопротивляется.  
Саихара отгоняет дурные мысли и обнимает собственные колени. Цепочка событий, начавшаяся вчерашней ночью, определенно к чему-то приведет. И подумать страшно. Он вдыхает холодный воздух и поднимается, оглядываясь вокруг. Так тихо, что не хочется эту тишину нарушать.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — Амами закидывает руки за голову, все еще лежа на траве.

— Я хотел провести время со своими друзьями, — Шуичи мягко улыбается, наблюдая за взаимодействием зеленых волос одноклассника и не менее зеленой травы.

Амами ухмыляется. Для него дружбы не существует, но почему-то он поднимается и послушно отвозит Саихару в караоке-клуб. Рантаро тепло улыбается ему на прощание и уезжает за очередной дозой. Наркотики имеют свойство заканчиваться в самый неподходящий момент.

Им и правда удается немного развеселить Маки. Корекиё и Кируми поют дуэтом, а Кокичи снимает их на свой телефон. Милое видео на память о прекрасном дне. Шуичи сидит рядом с Маки, выбирая следующую песню. Киибо приносит очередную порцию напитков, присоединяясь к общему веселью. Момота, понятное дело, отсутствует, что заставляет Харукаву волноваться. Правда она не показывает этого, мило улыбаясь Шуичи. Она поет вместе с ним их любимую песню, пока ее сердце сжимает ледяная рука.

Они расходятся, когда на улице уже совсем темно. Кокичи и Киибо провожают Маки и Кируми, лишь потому что им в одну сторону. Да и в такси места имеются.

— Может, останешься у меня? — Тоджо осторожно обнимает Киё на прощание, пытаясь не задеть ладонями непослушные пряди волос.

— О, нет, сегодня хочу побыть в гордом одиночестве, — Шингуджи смеется, целуя ее в щеку. — До завтра.

Он собирает волосы в хвост и идет домой вместе с Шуичи. Мирный, местами шумный разговор с лучшим другом – вот чего так не хватало Саихаре. Корекиё провожает его до дома, хлопает по плечу на прощание и уходит в темноту ночи. Шуичи долго смотрит вдаль, провожая стройную фигуру лучшего друга взглядом. Как будто знает, что больше не придется.

Потому что на следующее утро Шингуджи не придет в школу. Не появится он в ней и через день, не ответит ни на один звонок. И только тот самый полицейский, что приходил за Момотой, оповестит класс о пропаже этого молодого человека.


	9. Chapter 9

Шуичи стоит, не двигаясь. Лишь мысль о каком-либо движении вызывает приступ панического страха, сковывающего его, не дающего пошевелиться, обвалакивая с головы до ног. Саихара не может даже заплакать, слезы застревают где-то внутри, превращаясь в раскаленную лаву, что застывает под нежной кожей. Он не может кричать, и мнимый ком раздирает его горло, доставляя болезненные ощущения. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Хочется скулить, выть, выламывать себе пальцы. Хочется кричать, стучаться головой о кафель. Только вот ни одного звука не выходит из его горла. Будто голосовые связки способны моментально испаряться. Он чувствует прикосновение горячей ладони к своей, такой холодной, будто бы чужой.

— Пойдем домой, пожалуйста, — Кируми натянуто улыбается, сжимает его руку в своей, пряча глаза в пол.

Он молчит. Просто все слова закончились в тот вечер. Его глаза как-то странно блестят, внутри что-то сжимается, мешая сделать очередной вдох. Что они говорили? Нет шансов найти его живым? Слишком много времени потеряно? Сердце буквально выпрыгивает из груди. Он смотрит на Кируми, ее лицо кажется каким-то серым и пустым. Шуичи хватает ее за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на него. Он замечает темные круги под глазами, кровь, залившую белки. Да и сами глаза какие-то тусклые и безжизненные. Саихара смотрит на ладонь, замечает следы от укусов. Губы у Тоджо тоже искусаны, правда раны уже успели затянуться. Она вздыхает, тянет его к выходу из кабинета. Он сдается и идет следом.

В конце концов их вины здесь нет. Они просто хотели помочь Маки немного отвлечься. Они выходят из школы и молча идут в сторону дома Шуичи. Кируми боится, что тот что-то сделает с собой, поэтому и провожает его. Если честно, она просто боится оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.

— Почему? Почему они убили его, а не меня? — Саихара хрипло спрашивает, не получая ответа на этот вопрос.

Да и правда лучше бы ты сдох, Шуичи. Зачем ты живешь? Твоя жизнь не имеет смысла. Ты так наивен, если думаешь, что выберешься из омута. Эта бездна сожрет тебя, так что лучше уничтожь себя сам. Не заставляй других нести ответственность. Каэдэ, Корекиё... скольким еще нужно пострадать? Скольким?

— Мы не знаем действительно ли Киё мертв, — тихо отвечает девушка, а плечи ее дрожат, словно тусклые листья на ветвях деревьев. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, не говори так.

Она взращивает ложную надежду, а он улыбается. Принимает за чистую монету. Хочет верить. А кто не хочет? Все живы и здоровы, проснись, Шуичи. Этого ты хочешь? Этого никогда не будет.

***

Шуичи и Маки катаются на велосипедах, и Харукава впервые улыбается за несколько дней. Хотя это так неправильно. Разве сейчас время радоваться? Но они едут вперед, в тот самый лес. Просто Шуичи уверен, что Маки понравится это место. Она наконец-то найдет гармонию с собой. Они останавливаются, оставляют велосипеды на яркой траве и идут ближе к деревьям, чтобы спрятаться от палящего солнца. Роковая ошибка. Точка невозврата. Почему бы не зайти дальше?

Рантаро говорил, что это прекрасное место для тела.

Рантаро говорил.

Рантаро.

А потом крик. Оглушительный. До дрожи. До лопающихся барабанных перепонок. Из ушей течет кровь, капли которой стекают на землю. А крик продолжается. Жаль, что из трех присутствующих здесь людей, слышать его могут только двое. Лежащий на земле Корекиё больше никогда ничего не услышит. Даже прикосновения к своей холодной руке не почувствует. Шуичи падает на колени. Он просто стоит на грязной земле, а из горла даже хрип не выходит. Колото-резаные по всему телу, неумело зашитые, словно зашифрованные символы и послания. Тело выглядит слишком чистым. Оно даже не спрятано. Убийца желал, чтобы Шингуджи был найден?

— Ш-Шуичи, это... это... — Харукава задыхается, ее сердце буквально выпрыгивает из груди. Мерзкий запах ударяет в нос, а ноги подкашиваются. — Этого не может быть!

Все надежды рушатся, словно башни-близнецы. Шуичи выпускает холодную ладонь из своих рук, чувствуя, как тонкие струи слез стекают по его бледному лицу. Найти, потерять, снова найти, снова потерять. Правда уже навсегда.

— Она заставила меня верить в хорошее, а в итоге я нашел тебя мертвым, — он горько усмехнулся, ударяя кулаками по собственным коленям. — Это нечестно, Киё.

Они так любили играть в прятки. Кто же знал, что это их последняя игра?

Нечестно.

Корекиё, _как ты мог умереть_ , не спросив разрешения? Шуичи вытаскивает свой нож, осторожно осматривая раны. Размер лезвия поразительно похож.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — Маки кусает губу до крови, шумно выдыхая.

Она отходит на пару метров, наступает на ветку, что ломается с громким хрустом. Страх, почти животный, разливается где-то внизу живота. Руки дрожат, тянутся к грудной клетке. Хочется разодрать кожу к чертовой матери, чтобы дышалось легче. Они же просто хотели провести время вместе. Почему? Почему все так?

— Попроси Кайто приехать, — холодно бросает Шуичи, убирая нож. — Нам нужно забрать тело.

Кажется, что Шингуджи просто спит. Настолько безмятежно он выглядит. Даже одежда чистая. Видимо, это определенный стиль убийства. Саихара касается рукой его щеки. Это нечестно, Киё.  
Маки звонит Кайто и просит того приехать. Говорит, что они нашли тело Корекиё. А руки ее все еще дрожат, как и голос. Слезы уже не льются из ее прекрасных, всегда печальных глаз. Просто их больше не осталось. А что же скажет Тоджо? Что будет с ней? Харукава снова кусает губу, слизывая кровь. У нее кружится голова, а Шуичи все еще сидит рядом с остывшим телом.

Он не отходит, даже услышав полицейские сирены. Сил двигаться больше нет. Ничего больше нет. Внутри лишь пустота, смотрящая из радужек глаз. Кайто прижимает дрожащую Маки к себе, запускает ладонь в ее длинные темные волосы. Даже в такой обстановке он чувствует как приятны прикосновения к ним. Один из полицейских хватает Шуичи за руку и отводит в сторону.

— Н-нож... — Харукава сжимает красную футболку Момоты в руках, чувствуя, как слова цепляются за горло. — У н-него нож.

— Что Вы сказали? — молодой человек, все еще стоящий рядом с Шуичи, заметно напрягся, сжимая запястье юноши.

— Он с-спрятал нож, — Маки сильнее прижимается к парню. Легкие будто сдавливает, и крик отчаяния застревает где-то в трахее.

Ты же понимаешь, что теперь ты самый главный подозреваемый, Шуичи Саихара?

***

Он слышит громкий стук каблуков и поднимает голову, как-то нелепо ухмыляясь. Цумуги избегала его несколько дней и, наконец, решилась встретиться с ним. Амами окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом. Девушка выглядит бледнее обычного. Она встает напротив и выдавливает из себя жалкое подобие приветственной улыбки. Широганэ садится рядом, кутаясь в длинный кардиган. Сегодня прохладно.

— Давно не виделись, — Амами улыбается, потирая ладони. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Цумуги настороженно смотрит вдаль. Так странно. Все это так странно. Шуичи казался ей идеальным убийцей. Рантаро показал ему место. Неужели... неужели он действительно виноват в случившемся?

— Как Саихара-кун? — синеволосая вздыхает, накрывая ладонью его ладонь. — Я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, очень тяжело..

Рантаро смеется. Искренне не понимает, почему ему должно быть дело до Саихары. Подумаешь – обвинен в убийстве лучшего друга. Подумаешь – его приятель чуть не убил их всех. Так забавно. Вот картинка и сложилась. А что если они этого и добивались? Просто система дала сбой.

— Я не знаю, что происходит с ним, — Рантаро медленно поднимается, вставая напротив Цумуги. — Проще говоря, мне нет никакого дела.

А был ли Амами истинным королем? Есть ли вероятность, что на самом деле он – самопровозглашенный король, а Широганэ – истинная королева? В этой игре побеждает сильнейший, и у Цумуги все козыри в рукаве. Амами теряет влияние, и теперь его разумно называть паразитом.

— Он действительно настолько безразличен тебе? — Цумуги скрещивает руки на груди, а ее волосы снова спадают на прекрасное печальное лицо. — В таком случае не приближайся к нему. Ради своего же блага.

Он слышит в ее голосе угрозу, что так манит. Запретный Плод сладок, так трудно устоять. Он наклоняется к ней ближе, оставляя считанные сантиметры между ними. Амами ухмыляется, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Эту игру он уже выиграл. Даже не начиная ее.  
Рантаро отстраняется, сплевывает на землю. Цумуги хмурит брови. Кем он стал?

— Лучше нам не встречаться какое-то время, — Широганэ встает, сжав руку в кулак. — Приведи свои мысли в порядок.

Она уходит. В этот раз она уходит навсегда.

Этим вечером Рантаро предлагает Шуичи встретиться с ним. Зовет к себе возможного убийцу. Какое чудо: он вовсе не против. Он проведет следующий вечер в компании своего возлюбленного. Ноги подкашиваются от телефонного разговора с Амами. Кажется, ты умер напрасно, Шингуджи-кун. Свидетельством о твоей смерти выступят лишь шрамы на запястьях Тоджо.


End file.
